


The curious incident of the Dragon that couldn't swim

by viverl



Series: Dragon&Slayer [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dragon!Sehun, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Rated PG, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, There Will be Dragons, agent!suho, and bunnies, minor ships not tagged, past!suchen, past!suyeol, side Chen/Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: .“Kim Junmyeon, magical creature containment specialist,” Junmyeon said evenly, “I am here for the dragon.”





	1. Dragonslayer

“There is a big thunderstorm growing over the centre of Neo-Seoul. Colleague Hong, how come the weather forecast was set to several hours of sunshine and a pending dry spell just last week?”

 

“You are right, Colleague Chois, the weather has gone a totally unpredicted way - however, it is only concentrated in Neo-Seoul area, specifically the east of the city. So, whoever out there is praying for rain or training their summoning of thunderstorms - please stop. You are making life hard on all of us and you are also violating current magical code of conduct. Every short-term influence on the weather pattern has global-”

 

Kim Junmyeon closed the tab with the ongoing newsfeed on his smartphone, he had heard enough. With a sigh he re-adjusted his plain tie, put the smartphone back into the inner pocket of his discreet business suit and gave his leather briefcase a reassuring pat.

 

His driver stopped the taxi right in front of the department store, a miserable looking valet opened the car door for Junmyeon to endlessly pouring rain. With the receipt safely stuffed in his suit pocket for later billing, Junmyeon hastily ran for cover. His expensive dress shoes squelched with wetness immediately. However, the young man paid the omnipresent wetness no mind, determinedly striving inside the Chaebol-owned luxurious department store.

 

Junmyeon stopped inside for a short moment to orientate himself, easily finding the public service aids to navigate the skyscraper. There were four stories for the department store alone, another one for a restaurant and several stories of parking below the ground floor. Several stories held offices and the top level contained a bar with a heavily advertised pool area. Bingo.

 

Junmyeon readjusted his thick glasses, locating the direct path to the elevators with a quick glance. Ignoring milling customers unwilling to go out into the thunderstorm crowding the entry area Junmyeon strode towards the elevators in the back. He ignored the displays of expensive jewelry and designer-brand watches.

 

Inside the elevator Junmyeon quickly checked his reflection in the tall mirror, re-adjusting his short slicked-back, black hair, his glasses and the tie again. The suit did not look rumpled although he had spent several hours sitting on a train to get here.

He used to feel nervous, but he was glad to realize that his fake outer calm was still in place. Obvious nervousness would be dangerous.

 

The elevator doors opened with a ping.

 

Junmyeon stepped out of the elevator into a small lobby but was held back immediately by the outstretched hands of two burly men clothed in black shirts reading SECURITY in big white Latin letters.

 

“We are sorry but the bar is closed. Please kindly leave the premises immediately. It is not safe to be on the roof in the middle of a storm,” the older security man stated calmly. He obviously had given this speech already several times.

 

“Ah yes, that describes the situation quite well, doesn’t it?” Junmyeon replied with a small smile. He held up his ID with a well-rehearsed flourish, letting them see his badge.

 

“Kim Junmyeon, magical creature containment specialist,” Junmyeon said evenly, “I am here for the dragon.”

 

The security men stopped in their tracks for a moment.

 

The younger one eyed Junmyeon for a moment, taking in the small, slim man in his 30’s, clad in a dark business suit. He silently communicated with his older colleague before stepping out of Junmyeon’s way.

 

“The thing is outside, you have to go across the lobby, behind the bar and then it’s-”

 

“The dragon is in or next to the pool, yes I suspected as much,” Junmyeon interrupted the man friendly but with an air of confidence.This was getting tedious.

 

Both nodded, now seeming slightly less nervous about letting the apparently harmless young man enter the premises holding a dangerous creature. They did not make a move to accompany the agent. Junmyeon expected as much.

 

He left the two men behind, crossing the lobby quickly. Before he opened the door to the outside bar, he paused.

Junmyeon gripped his briefcase firmly, setting his shoulders back, breathing in and out. Determined.

  
  


The heavy rain hit him hard, immediately soaking through his business attire, disturbing his glasses and thus his vision. Ignoring all disruptive elements, Junmyeon crossed the bar fast, nearing the pool area.

 

He could already see the big dark silhouette next to the pool. A small rubber duck family was floating on the waves of the oval pool. The heavy wind created so much tension on the water surface that it looked like a mini-ocean.

 

Junmyeon strained his eyes away from the huge lumpy shape, concentrating on the yellow rubber ducks while striding into the pool area. He had already decided on his seat - there was some heavy beach furniture designed to keep away wind and rain which had so far survived and had not been soaked through.

 

Junmyeon carefully put his briefcase onto the holstering of his chosen bench. The sturdy parasol structure would keep away most of the rain as it was situated facing away from the wind’s direction. He extracted a big plastic bag from his briefcase which he spread carefully across his designated seating area.

 

The young man seated himself with an air of nonchalance. He still did not look directly at the huge creature. He knew that the dragon was watching him.

 

Junmyeon took out his small microfiber cloth, took off his glasses and started cleaning them thoroughly. He still avoided looking at the dragon directly but most of his suspicions were already confirmed. A dragon, specifically an East Asian dragon had awakened in Neo-Seoul and in his confusion was wreaking havoc on the local weather system. Junmyeon would have to check the dragon’s feet to be sure whether it was a Chinese, Japanese or Korean dragon but he was already betting on Korean. The size and form meant a full grown adult, most certainly a male, considering the scaling on the shoulders. And female dragons almost always were even bigger than this one. Since the creature could control the weather it must be already middle aged, Junmyeon assumed. Calculating fast, Junmyeon expected the dragon to be at least five to eight hundred years old, assuming the dragon must have survived more than one magical wave.

 

Satisfied with his glasses Junmyeon put them back on his nose and let his gaze wander, still not focussing on the dragon although the creature was filling more than half his vision.

The young man’s gaze stopped on the squished potted palm tree besides the dragon. It had obviously been shattered but clumsily rearranged to look less obviously crushed. Junmyeon’s face broke into a grin only to be quickly rearranged into his bland business-like expression.

 

The dragon lifted his head up, its whiskers moving in the wind. Junmyeon knew the creature tried to assess him with all senses. He always wondered what the world looked like when you heavily relied on smells.The young man tried to let his thoughts wander farther along this way, getting lost in thought. He had to trick his own body into fake calmness, the dragon would smell any anxiety on him.

 

Junmyeon allowed the dragon to check him out as long as the creature needed, his goal was to develop trust. They would need a solid basis for him to transfer the dragon away from this pool area in the middle of Neo-Seoul to the magical creature reservation on Jeju Island.

  
  


The dragon slowly moved his long neck along his serpentine body, carefully edging along the stinky water to get a better view at the weird human sitting in the middle of his new claimed territory. The offending body of water not only tasted terrible, it also emanated disgusting wafts of stink obscuring his sharp sense of smell.

 

Sehun prided himself on his acute senses - well, he took pride in many aspects concerning himself - and was personally offended that this environment was disturbing him so much.

 

The weird human had been the first to not run away screaming from him in four days. There had not been any visitors the last two days at all. Let alone worshippers. Sehun was miffed.

 

He had fallen asleep in his cove just to awake inside a dark hollow in the ground. He had had to use his last energy reserves to break the solid ground above him. It had felt like leaving a grave. When he had lifted his head out of the broken ground he did not see the sky as he had expected.

Harsh light and a low stony ceiling welcomed him. It looked like a hall full of unknown treasures. Weird metal boxes were stored all around him, smelling of unpleasant fumes. Some humans had seen him leave the ground and had immediately started screaming in high pitched voices. Everybody ran away, no one threw themselves to the ground, praying for divine grace.

 

Sehun stared at them bewildered but still too sleepy and uncoordinated from resting for so long.

 

Sehun slid his long slim body through the supposed treasury hall, searching for the exit. He was cold and hungry.

 

That is how he found himself on the top of the treasure halls, taking in all the sunshine he could get and dipping his tail into the water. But humans were interfering with his relaxation constantly. They tried to shoo him away, which Sehun patiently ignored without killing any of the villagers (he was proud of himself). But then people stayed away and boredom set in. There were no edible fruits or plants on this very high house and also nothing in the near vicinity. The water was undrinkable and the smell was disgusting. In his discontentment he first did not realize that his mood was affecting the weather. But even after realizing it the dragon was unable to stop the magic from draining his already low energy. He still had not learned to keep this aspect under control. Sehun had gazed longingly at the park at the end of his range of vision. The huge house was too high to easily leave and he did not dare to jump. He had forgotten how he had ended up here and if he was really honest with himself he was too afraid of the humans to enter the big house again. If only he could fly!

  
  


Sehun was glad for the new disturbance. He was trying to avoid the incoming thoughts that he might die of thirst or hunger here soon. The world around him looked so very different from what his environment had looked like before his long sleep. There were so many humans and no other dragons at all. He was lonely and confused. And hungry.

 

Sehun suspected that the newly arrived human must be the local dragonslayer.

Casually striding outside in the pouring rain, sitting down, keeping still. Weird. And dangerous! a nagging voice inside his head added. Still, it hat piqued Sehun’s curiosity.

 

He moved his spine further, gliding with his heavy body along the slippery floor. His scales scratched noisily. Upon this noise, Sehun caught a slight smell of nervous excitement along with too much calmness. He repeated the scratching on purpose. Another change in the human’s smell. The scratching noise made the human nervous. Sehun purred smugly, his whiskers twitching.

The dragon fluffed up in confidence. Sehun moved his body to appear even taller, setting up his scales aggressively only to shriek in despair when he suddenly lost contact with the floor and slipped into the stinking water pool. The horrified serpentine body trashed inside the water, Sehun felt panic rise within him and he immediately forgot that the pool wasn’t deep at all. His body took over control from his mind. Sehun felt himself switch.

  
  


Junmyeon observed the dragon from the corner of his eye. He took some pictures and a video with his smartphone. The dragon did not mind the rain and wind at all but that was to be expected from the source of this weather chaos.

If Junmyeon had had control over the weather he definitely would not get soaked by rain - but to each their own. The snake-like creature moved his many meter-long body along the pool side, Junmyeon was sure by now that he had gotten the attention of the dragon.

Everything went as planned and was totally under control. Until the terrible scratching noises started.

 

Junmyeon fought to keep his calm but those noises were directly exported from his nightmares. He hoped the rain was taking away the smell of his fear.

 

The young man observed how the dragon moved even closer, the scratching noises intensifying. His hands gripped into the leather of his briefcase, holding it tightly.

Breath in. Breath out.

 

A huge splash tore him out of his concentration. One moment the huge dragon was parading along the pool side and the next moment it was floundering inside the pool.

Junmyeon watched with wide eyes. The creature must have slipped into the water because no way was this trashing a reaction of the dragon jumping voluntarily into the water.

 

His eyes were trained on the serpentine body one moment and the next it was gone. Leaving behind a stirred-up pool. Where had the dragon gone? Had it teleported away? Junmyeon did not know dragons could teleport! What else did he not know?

 

“Help!” The voice was accented with archaic dialect.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes focussed on the not-so-empty-pool. In place of the dragon a young man was thrashing in the water. Ah, no teleportation, shape-shifting! Junmyeon was consoled with the world. That was in the realm of the expected after all.

 

“Help me, please!”

 

Junmyeon finally woke up from his dragon-induced daze and moved towards the pool. He bent his knees and reached out. With a quick grab he gripped one arm of the young man and pulled. The young man clung to Junmyeon with an iron grip, hanging on his hand like a very heavy dead weight that moved too much.

 

“Ah, keep still!” Junmyeon complained loudly. He pulled again. Junmyeon placed the other man’s second hand on the edge of the pool. “Here you are.”

 

Junmyeon supported the other man in lifting himself out of the water. They used more force than needed and both tumbled backwards. The young man had not let go of Junmyeon’s hand and both fell to the ground in an entangled heap.

Junmyeon immediately realized two things. He had misjudged the age of the dragon. And the other man was not wearing any clothes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Chanyeol and Sehun discovers youtube.

They laid still on the ground for a moment, the dragon-man, or boy?, breathing heavily. Junmyeon could feel every deep breath the other took as his own rips were pressed tightly together from the heavy weight on his chest. Chlorine water dripped onto him. 

 

“Okay, get off me.” 

 

Junmyeon pushed the other man off his body when he did not react quick enough. 

 

Junmyeon’s hands slid across a broad and well proportioned chest, his own hands much warmer than the other's clammy cold skin. 

He stood up slowly, inspecting the dragon's human form closely. He did not look that scary anymore. 

 

He was quite young, early twenties, Junmyeon guessed. The dragon’s human form was a slim but well muscled young man with a handsome face. Thick straight eyebrows, curious eyes, a short nose and narrow lips framed by a strong chin and sharp cheekbones. His shoulder length wet hair dropped chlorine water onto his naked shoulders.

 

When the young man's belly rumbled loudly, Junmyeon felt pity rise instead of fear. 

 

“Are you hungry?” The other seemed to not understand Junmyeon's modern Korean. Junmyeon repeated himself with appropriate gestures. The other nodded frantically. Looking up to him, still sprawled on the ground. Naked. The agent sighed.

 

He needed to take care of this dragon boy. Clothes first. Junmyeon looked at the young face beneath him, even in human form the other resembled his dragon features. His face, his neck, every limb, was strong and long. Yeah, definitely clothes first. 

 

“Stay here, I'll come back in a moment,” Junmyeon was pretty sure that the dragon did not quite understand him but he left nevertheless. 

 

The security guards looked at him curiously when they saw the agent hurry back inside but he did not deign to answer their questions. As an afterthought he advised them not to go near the dragon without him and that he would return in a moment. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Junmyeon left the elevator again, his hands full with plastic bags from the departement store. The security guards let him pass without comment. 

  
  
  


Sehun sat shivering on the ground next to the pool. He was even colder than before and although his senses were not as good when he wore his human skin he could still smell the reeking pool water on himself. His nose wrinkled in disgust. He would most definitely prefer to be back in his true form. The weather would affect him less. If he just had control over the whole damn shape-shifting thingy. 

 

The dragonslayer had unexpectedly not tried to slay him so far. Instead, Sehun was unwilling to admit, the other might have saved him from drowning. 

He was miserable. A dragon - unable to swim - he was a disgrace to his kind. 

Also the very beautiful dragonslayer had left him alone after saving his sorry ass. He had trouble understanding the language, it seemed to be related to the common tongue he knew but sounded totally different. But Sehun had a glimpse of hope that his pretty savior would perhaps return with food. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon strode across the pool area carefully but with confidence. He still had an image to upkeep. The rain had lessened and the thunderstorm was almost gone already. 

 

The agent put down the plastic bags full of goods in front of the young man. When the other only looked at him with wide eyes and rumbling stomach Junmyeon sighed quietly and took a box out of one of the many bags. 

 

Food first, then clothes. Priorities. 

 

The dragon followed his movements carefully, his nose twitched with interest. Junmyeon showed him the kimbap, almost shoving it in the other's face. He had carefully selected vegetarian options, unsure whether the other ate meat at all. He handed him an opened water bottle as well.

 

The young man took the kimbap after a very short polite pause. One moment later no kimbap was left and the cheeks of the dragon were full. Junmyeon startled at the sight and laughed quietly. 

 

The dragon eyed him curiously when the agent searched through the bags, scenting the air. That looked quite different on a human. 

Junmyeon presented him with plain underwear, socks, trainers, black sweatpants and a big hoodie featuring a stylized Chinese dragon (Junmyeon had not been able to resist). 

 

When dragon boy reached for the clothes, touching them gently, Junmyeon started talking. 

 

“My name is Kim Junmyeon, I am with the Korean National Magical Guild Association. I am here to escort you to a location, Jeju Island, where others of your kind are living as well. You are of course not obliged to go to Jeju with me but it is our experience that modern time is quite troublesome for most of those that have been asleep for so long. We offer to unite you with others of your kind and we will also give you a crash course on everything you need to know to live here without endangering yourself and others.”

 

Junmyeon paused in his speech, checking in with the dragon. The other had been feeling up the material of the clothes, unfolding the different items and easily guessing their different uses. Except for the underwear, that had been discarded and left unused. Junmyeon's left eye twitched but he did not comment. The rain had stopped and the first rays of sunshine reached the two men. 

 

“Can you understand me?”

 

The dragon, now clothed from head to toe, lifted his face to meet the agents eyes. 

 

“Kim Junmyeon,” he gestured towards the agent. Then he pointed to his own chest, “Sehun.”

 

Junmyeon's smile was bright. “Welcome to the twenty-first century, Sehun.”

 

Sehun smiled in return, showing all his teeth. “Food?”

 

Junmyeon chuckled. He reached into the bags again, revealing another box of kimbap. 

 

“This was meant for me, but I will share it with you.” He handed over one roll and began chewing on the other. 

 

Sehun slowly nibbled on his food as well but this time his eyes were focused on Junmyeon's face. The agent ignored the staring but a hand on his face stopped his chewing. 

 

Surprised, Junmyeon slowly gazed up at the young dragon who was caressing the agent’s cheek without a care in the world. Sehun pressed his index finger against the kimbap-filled cheek, seemingly fascinated. 

 

“What is it?” Junmyeon asked softly, not moving his face away from the soft touch. 

 

Sehun just grinned pressing into the soft flesh one last time before leaving the agent’s face alone. 

Junmyeon stared at the young man for a bit longer, still bewildered at the unexpected touch. Absent-mindedly he registered that Sehun's skin was warmer now, almost the same temperature as his own. 

  
  
  


After careful instructions Junmyeon left the bar with Sehun and walked towards the elevators. The security men watching them approach seemed confused. Junmyeon decided not to explain the sudden appearance of another man to them. He bowed briefly, his action was copied by Sehun. 

 

Both stepped inside the elevator. Junmyeon pressed the button and they left. Sehun did not say anything. Junmyeon had warned him what to expect. Sehun glanced curiously at himself in the mirror. It seemed to take him a moment to recognize himself. He stood up taller and gave himself a smug once-over. 

 

Junmyeon grabbed Sehun's wrist when they left the elevator and strode through the lobby, Sehun trailing behind him. 

 

Junmyeon stirred the dragon boy easily through the crowd. Sehun stared in awe at all the different trinkets. Junmyeon was busy trying to keep Sehun from touching all of the displays in their way. They made it to the outside doors unhindered. But then their luck ended. 

 

A TV camera was shoved in Junmyeon's face immediately upon leaving the building. 

 

“Agent Suho, as a member of the Guild, could you please give a statement concerning the unexpected weather phenomenon that occurred here during the last four days? The situation seems to have resolved, the sun is shining here for the first time since 5 days.”

 

A torrent of quickly spoken words by a deep and familiar voice caught Junmyeon by surprise. Just what he had needed now. Junmyeon griped Sehun's hand tightly in his own before answering. Just to keep the young man from wandering away and not at all to ground himself. No not at all. 

 

“Reporter Park. How unexpected to meet you here,” Junmyeon greeted him awkwardly. He stared at the tall man with the microphone next to the camera. The reporter was tall, dark and handsome, just as Junmyeon remembered. His too big ears did not diminish his appeal, they just made him cuter. Junmyeon quickly killed all thoughts and memories in his head before sentiments could appear in his face.

 

“Can you tell us anything about the cause of the weather phenomenon? If you are here it must be because of a magical creature, correct?” Chanyeol’s voice was polite and professional. Junmyeon had to think quickly now. His job was supposed to be more or less an undercover function, his face should better not show up on national news. It could impact future missions. That was the major reason for his reply.

 

“Actually, I am not here on business, Chanyeol. Sorry to disappoint you. We were just out shopping,” Junmyeon pulled surprised but responsive Sehun closer, letting his hand wander from Sehun’s wrist up to the other’s shoulder. The shoulder had just the right height for him, the agent noticed with satisfaction. He softly bumped his head into that perfect shoulder. OK, and a small part of him wanted a little revenge on his ex who had dumped him around six months ago. Junmyeon grinned brightly at Chanyeol’s stunned face. There was hurt obvious in the reporter’s eyes but Junmyeon’s heart had been broken and that had hurt as well. Just evening out the field.

  
  
  


Sehun observed the interaction closely. His dragonslayer was acting weirder and weirder. But he would definitely not say no to any caresses from Junmyeon, he was touch-starved. 

When the agent grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the - were they guards? they had stopped them at the gates - guards, Sehun followed diligently. His eyes roamed over the bustling village around him. He was overwhelmed.

 

“Sorry for that, Sehunnie - may I call you Sehunnie? - I had to get us out of there as discreetly as possible.” Junmyeon looked flustered, even more handsome than before. Sehun did not answer.

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon sat down on his single hotel bed with a deep groan. He was exhausted. Rolling head lazily, he watched Sehun copying him and laying down on the other bed in the hotel room. Junmyeon allowed himself fifteen minutes to relax. He still had so much to do!

 

The dragon boy explored his environment with caution. The agent tried to hide a grin when Sehun was startled first by his bedside lamp, then a ballpen and a moment later by the TV. 

 

Junmyeon let Sehun discover how to switch it on. And off. And on. They watched commercials. Well, Sehun stared at the TV in awe while Junmyeon’s eyes stayed on the dragon boy. He had never understood those reaction videos on youtube before. Perhaps he should film and upload Sehun’s exploration of the modern world, he mused for a moment.

 

With another sigh, Junmyeon got up from the bed and switched the TV off. Sehun protested immediately, “No, no no!” 

 

“I have to make some phone calls, I can’t have all that noise.”

 

When the TV stayed off the dragon pouted. Junmyeon’s heart clenched a little at the sight. Cute. Damn.

 

“OK, compromise,” the agent rummaged through his scattered bags which somehow already covered most of the floor, pulling out his tablet. “You can have this,” he pulled out headphones, “and this.”

 

He showed Sehun how to use the headphones and opened the Korean Sesame Street channel on youtube.

 

Junmyeon (dressed down in his pink-checkered pajamas now) was able to arrange travel details and start on his report in comfortable silence while the young dragon laid on his bed, motionless and fully absorbed into the tablet display.

 

Junmyeon quickly took a picture with his smartphone.

 

_ To Jongdae: _

>look at this precious dragon I found today! [picture]

 

He quickly checked his private mails as well while waiting for a reply from his best friend. Mostly spam (magical hair growth serums, Endurance Enhancer for the distinguished gentleman, electronic gadgets). He deleted it all and kept the notification for his favourite girl group music video for later. There were also news on the feeds he had for Chen and Lay. Still the same. 

 

_ From Jongdae: _

>Cute! When are you back home? I am bored…. :-/

 

Junmyeon grinned at his friend’s antics. That one took his forced hiatus really badly.

 

_ To Jongdae: _

>Go swimming and say hello to the girls for me. Booked a flight for tomorrow. C U soon!

 

“Sehunnie, how are you? Hungry?” Junmyeon asked but the other did not react. Headphones, yeah. The agent stood up and crossed the floor. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Sehun had somehow switched from the children’s youtube program to more adult content. 

 

Junmyeon’s left eye twitched. 

 

He took the tablet out of Sehun’s hands, freezing the screen mid-hump. Sehun looked up at the older man unimpressed, his gaze questioning.

 

Junmyeon sighed. No shame, well, that was refreshing. He softly pulled out one ear bud. 

 

“Are you hungry? Do you need anything before we go to sleep? We have to get up early tomorrow, we are leaving for Jeju Island in the morning.”

 

Sehun shook his head. Junmyeon nodded and left for the ensuite bath. 

 

While he was brushing his teeth Sehun entered the bath as well. Junmyeon smiled at him through the tooth paste. The young dragon stood next to the agent, observing carefully. Junmyeon noticed how much taller the other was. His own head only reached the other's chin. 

Both of them were standing barefoot next to each other at the sink. 

Junmyeon's gaze wandered over the broad shoulders down the slim waist to - hell, no! 

That video had left an obvious impression on the dragon. Junmyeon’s eyes snapped up, focussing insistently on the sink. 

 

In the mirror he could see his own deep blush. Sehun curiously gazed at him and then down his own body.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it.
> 
> I will update once a week, every Wednesday. I have now finished writing the whole plot and have edited half of all chapters. The last four still need heavy editing but that also means that I can still add suggestions, if you have any! 
> 
> I have the most wonderful beta who I am burdening with at the moment 21,000 words of dragon/slayer exo fic...  
> So if anyone wants to join forces and help us in keeping this updated regularly, please let me know in the comments!  
> I am still or even more very grateful to candlelightandcoffee! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are bunnies.

Junmyeon woke up with a start. A loud crash had disturbed his sleep abruptly. He kept himself still, trying to analyze his environment for immediate danger. The sound of scales rustling next to him made him jump out of his bed. He was at the door, switching on the light seconds later.

 

“Oh, come on!” Junmyeon exclaimed upon viewing the scene in front of him. He palmed his own face in exasperation. Even without his glasses on he understood the scene in front of him.

 

Sehun had shifted back to his dragon form, crushing his bed with his heavy body. The dragon sat crouched in the wooden splinters of the bed, keeping his head lowered to avoid the near ceiling. The hanging lamp bumped into his spine. The long and narrow dragon filled half of the hotel room. The dragon had two elegant forearms thick with muscle and ending in mighty talons. Its smooth dark green scales shimmered in the low light. Sehun’s tail tapped against Junmyeon’s bed nervously. 

 

_ “Sorry.”  _ Junmyeon heard a miserable voice inside his head. Telepathy. His day was full of surprises.

 

“I guess you have no control over this?”

 

An affirmative noise echoed inside his head. 

 

The agent sighed heavily. He pondered his options quickly.

 

“Ok, here is what we will do. I go to the Guild headquarters and get a device - something that will help with the shapeshifting. You stay here and don’t destroy anything. Got it?”

 

The dragon’s scales flattened, he somehow looked like a drowned dog. In an oversized scaly serpentine way.

 

Junmyeon put his glasses and some clothes on, found his shoes (one was squished under one of Sehun’s curling body loops) and his badge. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Don’t... don’t do anything. Please.” Junmyeon was tired and a little pissed off. 

 

_ “I am sorry.” _ The dragon’s telepathic voice did not match the huge creature at all. Instead it sounded like Sehun’s human voice; so very young and - at the moment - very embarrassed. 

 

The agent hesitated before leaving the shared hotel room. He shouldn’t leave his dragon boy in such a desolate state of mind. Junmyeon was afraid to what kind of a situation he might return to. He took a deep breath, calming himself.

 

He stepped closer into the room, stretching out his hand to pet the dragon. 

 

“It’s OK, Sehunnie. It’s not your fault, I am not angry with you. I will come back and I’ll help you. Understood?” Junmyeon patted the part of smooth scaly neck he could reach and unflinchingly held eye contact with the dragon ten-times his own size.

 

Sehun somehow sent him the telepathic equivalent of a smile. Junmyeon nodded at him and left.

  
  


Junmyeon returned three hours later. 

 

“Honey, I am home,“ he joked upon opening the door. He was relieved to see that nothing else had been destroyed it the meantime. It actually looked as if Sehun had not moved at all. Poor thing. 

 

The dragon blinked slowly at the agent in greeting, his whiskers moved, scenting the air. 

 

Junmyeon loosened his tie and slid out off his uncomfortable business shoes. He had used the time to get some fresh clothes from his stash at headquarters. With careful movements he put his briefcase on his bed. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up on his nose. 

 

“I have the device I told you about. Headquarters didn't want to let me take it out of collection chambers but I was able to pull some strings. Seeing that I can't take you to the device.. “

 

Junmyeon babbled. He hated handling this specific device. Too many bad memories. 

 

“You have to be careful and only touch it once. OK? It has enough energy to do two transformations I think. So don't touch it twice or we have to wait like two days for it to recharge. OK?” Junmyeon had a new thought. “You don't have more than the two forms, do you?”

 

“It should work.” Sehun answered monosyllabically. 

 

“Good… good,” Junmyeon caressed the leather of his briefcase in distraction. “Well.. Let's get this over with.” The agent pulled out a sealed package. He carefully revealed layer after layer of protective cloth until he held a plain grey rock in his cloth covered palm. It looked like any stone you could find at any beach but Junmyeon held it with the reverence as if it was an atomic bomb. 

 

“Lift one of your forearms… You don't have hind legs at all, do you? Ah, keep it together Junmyeonnie… Lift one of your forearms up so that I can reach it. Please.” 

 

The dragon slowly followed the instructions, ignoring the nervous chatter of the human. 

 

Junmyeon took a moment to admire Sehun's pads that looked like they belonged to a very big cat with four long toes and talons. The agent gave the paw pads a quick touch (always too curious for his own good). They were somehow tough and soft at the same time. 

The agent used his one free hand to turn around the paw which was three times his own hand size. He took the device, careful not to touch it himself, to the huge fingered paw and held it against Sehun's skin.  

 

For a moment nothing happened. 

 

Then the air around the dragon shimmered and a moment later Sehun was a young, naked man again. 

 

Junmyeon quickly turned away and put down the device on his briefcase in relief. Then he grabbed clothes (all dragon-themed, Junmyeon liked to be thorough) from his department store bags and pushed them towards Sehun. 

 

The young man had not moved to hide his nakedness. Of course not. Fascinated, he petted his own human skin. 

 

“It's so warm and soft. I always forget.“

 

That must have been the longest sentence he had heard from Sehun so far, Junmyeon thought. Sehun's voice was a little rough from his change. Junmyeon couldn't help but notice how smooth and undamaged the other's skin was. Beautiful. 

 

“Please tell me in advance if you feel you lose control over your form. Especially on the plane that would be very dangerous.“ Junmyeon felt his left eye begin to twitch again when Sehun threw the unused underwear towards him, letting it fall on his briefcase. 

 

The agent gestured at the underwear. 

“You should give it a try, you know.”

Junmyeon lifted the respective item up, quirking an eyebrow at Sehun. Absentmindedly, his fingers caressed along his briefcase but instead his fingers touched the device hidden under the underwear as well. 

  
  
  
  


One moment Sehun was glancing at the agent questioningly, wondering at the other’s insistence to wear additional clothing and the next moment the air around Junmyeon shimmered. A heap of clothes was the only thing left. Sehun starred aghast at the empty space where the agent had stood just a second ago. 

 

“Junmyeon?“ he asked shyly. 

 

Suddenly, the clothes moved and squeaked in a high voice. It startled Sehun. 

The squeaking repeated itself, it sounded quite pathetic. Sehun slowly moved his hand towards the clothes, quickly lifting the shirt up and hurrying away when something white and furry jumped at him. 

 

Sehun screamed. 

 

He scrambled away on the floor only to find himself in front of a very tiny, fluffy, white bunny. It looked at Sehun with big eyes, its nose twitching agitatedly. 

 

“Junmyeon? Is that you?“ Sehun asked, incredulous.

The bunny’s ears twisted around, one ear lifted up, one laying flat against it’s small body. 

 

“Are you some kind of shapeshifter as well? “ Sehun asked uncertainly. 

That would be the most awkward shape ever to shift into. Sehun was a big, proud dragon. He didn't want to imagine being caught in such a… fluffy body. 

 

The bunny did not answer of course. 

 

Sehun slowly recuperated from the unexpected fright. He stood up, careful not to step on Junmy… Junbunny. His eyes fell on the rock-device, it somehow looked even duller than before. 

 

Sehun tenderly grabbed the white bunny and pressed its tiny nose against the rock.

 

Nothing happened. 

 

Sehun lifted Junbunny up to meet its dark eyes. The bunny’s nose twitched again with interest. Somehow Sehun felt less reserved about talking to Junmyeon the bunny than to the man himself. 

 

“Looks like you will have to shift back on your own. Can you do that? I am hungry...“

The bunny began to wriggle in Sehun's grasp. He quickly pressed it close to his chest to save it from falling down. 

 

“Shhh, Junmyeon. Careful!“ The bunny squeaked at him in reply. 

“I didn't mean it like that. I don't even eat meat. Except fish. And eggs. Now I am even more hungry!“

 

Sehun absentmindedly stroked the soft fur under his fingers. He could feel and hear the small animal's racing pulse. It slowed down a little with each caress so Sehun continued his ministrations. 

 

“There should be food served here somewhere. Let me just grab the key… “ Sehun bent down to search through Junmyeon's discarded pants. He found the plastic card, together with a leather wallet which he pocketed, too. He saved Junmyeon's glasses as well. 

“I saw you using this card to enter the room and use the… elevator… that's the word. Let's go!“ He told the animal conversationally. 

 

Sehun tightly grabbed the fidgety bunny in one arm, clasping him against his chest and left the room. 

  
  
  


He found the hotel restaurant eventually. He pointed out every single food item of interest and ended up with a table filled with food. Tiny Junbunny hopping around and nibbling on salad leafs and carrots sticks earned him some dark looks from the waitstaff. Sehun just used his most charming smile to flirt away any complaints. Some things never changed... 

 

“How about we go out and explore the city… Neo-Seoul.. you said it's called Neo-Seoul now. I am curious.“ Sehun picked at his rice. The bunny had perked up at Sehun's suggestion. He wasn't very good at reading body language of tiny animals but excitement should look different. 

 

Sehun asked a waiter in stilted language to pack the leftovers and send them to their room. 

 

Sehun skillfully caught furry Junmyeon and stood up. When he turned towards the outside doors the bunny became more and more agitated. 

“Keep still, Junmyeonnie. We are going out!“ Sehun said with determination. 

The bunny did not agree. It fidgeted in the tall man's grip. When Sehun did not stop, the bunny used his ultimate weapon. It bit into Sehun's hand. 

 

Sehun screamed and instinctively dropped his small attacker. 

 

The bunny fell to the ground with a squeak. It started to run away from Sehun and the exits but one of his hind legs folded beneath him. It yowled pitifully. Sehun immediately forgot about his own aching hand and carefully lifted up the harmed animal. 

“Oh no, are you hurt? Why did you do that? Oh no.. . What should I do with you now? You really need to shift back.“

 

Sehun held the trembling white-furred Junmyeon in his arms. The tiny heart was beating very fast. The young dragon carried his small bundle of fur back to their room while murmuring quiet encouragement. 

 

He softly put it onto the remaining bed. He bent his knee next to the bed, meeting the dark brown eyes. 

“You are not turning back on your own it seems. We need to find a way to communicate,“ Sehun thought out loud. Junmyeon's electronic machine vibrated on his nightstand. Sehun ignored it. 

 

The young man placed two discarded clothing items on the bed in front of Junbunny. A red sock and a black tie. 

 

“I will ask you questions and you indicate Yes or No. Red is yes, black is no. Understood?“

Sehun waited patiently. The bunny's nose touched the red sock. Sehun cheered. 

 

“Are you hurt?“ Yes. 

“Should I take you to a healer?” No. 

“Can you shift back?“ No. 

“Are you a shapeshifter?“ No. 

Sehun looked at the bunny in confusion. What else would explain this? His concentration focussed again on the hurt hind leg. 

“I don't like this. Let me check your leg.“ No. No. No. 

Sehun ignored the bunny nibbling on the black tie and softly touched the animal’s legs. He compared left and right to distinguish what was supposed to be correct and what felt wrong. 

“It is not broken, I think. Don't squirm!“ Sehun was relieved. 

“You just did that to keep me from leaving the hotel.“ Yes. 

Sehun rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. Then we will have to wait until your… device... can turn you back.“ Yes. 

Sehun grabbed the tablet and the bunny. He seated himself against the bed’s headboard. When he sat comfortably, snuggling the bunny he placed the sock and the tie in its reach. 

“Is this alright?“ Yes. 

“Are you in pain?“ The bunny could not decide. 

“Can I do something to make it less painful?“ No. 

“Is it alright if I hold you like this?“ A very quick yes. Sehun giggled. 

“You like it when I cuddle you?“ A timid yes. Sehun grinned, softly petting the soft fur. 

He turned on the tablet, navigating to youtube. He quickly dismissed some recommended videos on a MV Behind the Scenes Video of an Idol named Lay and another video of an over-excited woman screaming about how she absolutely needed to have Chen-oppa back on stage. Whoever that was. However, Sehun watched the suggested music video of a group of girls dancing with weird hand gestures while wearing very, very short skirts. 

“Nice legs… “ Sehun commented. The bunny’s ears twitched. Yes. 

 

“I want to learn more about the metal crates I woke up next to… cars! And I will watch some more lessons on this new writing system. It's annoying to be unable to read!” Sehun whined at the bunny.

They spend several hours like that. The bunny fell asleep first, exhausted from pain and from being a tiny animal. Sehun followed suite.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, no, he is not a bunny shapeshifter. But will we get Agent!Suho back?  
> It will all be revealed soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it.
> 
> I will keep updating once a week, every Wednesday. I have now finished writing the whole plot and have edited half of all chapters (currently at 23,500 words). The last three to four still need heavy editing but that also means that I can still add suggestions, if you have any!
> 
> I have the most wonderful beta, my dearest candlelightandcoffee, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Minseok, Jongdae and Kyungsoo!  
> And everything is going to be fine (yeah totally).
> 
> Featuring Taemin and Kai.

The hotel room door was opened brutally. Three men clad in black protective gear entered the room, shouting at Sehun and each other. 

 

The young man had slept peacefully sprawled over the bed. The tablet laid discarded next to him while he tenderly held onto the white bundle of fur cradled into his arms on his pajama-clad chest. The pajamas had a pattern of cute dragons in various domestic situations on it. 

 

Within moments of realizing the attack Sehun had jumped down from the bed, pulling on it to shield himself and the tightly held Junmyeon in his arms. The bunny whined loudly from being in pain but kept still. 

 

A menacing looking man dressed in dark armor-like clothing stepped into the room. 

He surveilled the scene emanating calm danger. He wasn't even tall nor broad but he exuded authority. Sehun kept still, trying to assess the best approach to protect his charge and himself. 

 

The leader of the assaulters took some equipment into his hand and quietly spoke into it. His tone was calm and relaxed, almost bored. 

 

“This is Agent Xiumin. The premises are secured. We have localized the device and the dragon. No trace of Agent Suho. Oh wait-, “ Agent Xiumin’s eyes narrowed down on the white fur peeking out of Sehun's pj top. “Found him. We have a code white. I repeat, code white.“ 

 

All three black-clad men relaxed visibly. 

Agent Xiumin listened to someone speaking out of his handheld device.

“Yeah, the dragon is in human form but Agent Suho is a bunny. Yes. Again. Don't laugh.“ Agent Xiumin smirked. 

 

Sehun felt a spike of fear in his bloodstream. They knew about him, about Junmyeon and his defenseless state. 

 

The intruder gestured towards his subordinates to lower their weapons and stand back. 

 

“Hello Sehun. My name is Agent Xiumin. I am a colleague of Agent Suho. My colleague missed the time window to check in with headquarters and we had to assume the worst. Sorry for barging in like that.” The agent’s voice had changed into a less commanding and more mellow voice. Sehun didn't trust him one bit. 

 

“Please kindly hand over the bunny,“ Agent Xiumin demanded. Under his breath he added, “I can't believe I am having this conversation. Again.“

 

Sehun held his arms protectively over Junmyeon, not giving in. Anyone could say they were friends and then it turned out they were traitors. The small animal slowly crawled out of the pj top against Sehun's attempt to keep it still. His eyes were drawn together.

“This would be the perfect time to change back, Junmyeonnie,” he whispered into the white fur. Sehun realized he was about to panic. 

He always turned into a dragon (or a human) when he panicked. But he had to protect small, helpless Junmyeon, he couldn't risk shifting! That would endanger both of them. He tried to breathe in and out properly.  _ You can't turn into a dragon! You can't turn into a dragon! I need you in your human form, Junmyeon! Please shift. Please shift.  _ **_Shift back!_ **

 

A ripple of power surged through Sehun. The air shimmered around him and for a brief moment he feared he would lose his human form. But it wasn't him. A moment later he did not hold a fluffy bunny in his arms anymore but a naked Junmyeon. 

 

Sehun gasped in delight. “You did it!” 

 

Junmyeon smiled tightly at Sehun, held firmly in Sehun's arm. His chest was pressed against Sehun's front and his arms were wedged in between them. He was straddling the younger man but even sitting in the other's lap he only reached to Sehun's nose. Junmyeon quickly checked on the other’s state before taking care of himself. His injured leg hurt a lot. His hand slid probingly over his damaged thigh. He groaned in pain. 

 

“Junmyeon, are you alright?“ Agent Xiumin asked from the entry anxiously. 

 

“Are you hurting?“ Sehun quietly asked. The young dragon watched him closely, his eyes taking in the naked skin, the scars everywhere, the pained expression. 

 

Junmyeon made a dismissive hand gesture and slowly stood up from Sehun's lap. He gripped Sehun's shoulder for support with an iron grip. His lips were pressed tightly together. Without his glasses his sight was miserable but he was familiar enough with his colleagues to understand the situation. 

Junmyeon wobbled on his bare feet, trying to balance despite his aching leg. He didn't even care for his own nakedness. Except for Sehun all the others had seen his scars already and most of them looked just as bad beneath their kevlar vests. 

 

He had to clarify the situation first. He feared what could happen if there were any misunderstandings. That could lead to this harmless situation escalating and shots being fired before questions could be asked. Things like that happened with magical creatures. 

 

“Minseok, it's fine. I am fine. Please put the weapons away. It's fine. OK?“ Junmyeon stood as tall as he could, wide stance, shoulders firm, shielding Sehun from view. 

 

“Junmyeon, you know the protocol, let me make sure and then we take care of your leg. And get you something to wear,“ Xiumin explained calmly, gesturing for everyone to calm down. 

 

Junmyeon nodded slowly. 

“Sehunnie, don't move. They won't harm you. Keep still for a bit longer. Understood?“ He met the other's eyes. 

 

Sehun looked up at Junmyeon with wide eyes, but nodded. 

“Are you safe as well?“ Sehun whispered. 

Junmyeon smiled. “They are my men. We are safe.“

  
  
  


Some hours later Sehun and Junmyeon entered the cargo plane heading to Jeju Island. They were the only people onboard except for to the crew. Both were crowded in between food supplies and other non-perishable items to be brought to the island’s main quarter. 

 

The Guild held a base there to take care of the magical creatures they found. Junmyeon had explained to Sehun that there were caves for dragons, lakes for fresh water dwelling beings, access to the ocean for merpeople and wide pastures for those that needed space to run. The Guild also had a big house in the vicinity for their active agents, which was where Junmyeon liked to stay during his trips.

 

The pilot showed them where to strap in on the plane. Junmyeon would sit at the plain’s long side while Sehun had to sit in the middle of the aircraft. Just in case he lost his control and grew to dragon size. 

 

They had decided that taking a commercial flight was too risky. Also keeping the device was not an option after the bunny-debacle. Junmyeon was very glad to get rid of the damn thing and didn’t plan on ever using it ever again if he could help it. He persisted in avoiding Sehun’s questions on the origin of his shape shifting.

 

Junmyeon was glad to leave Neo-Seoul for a week. Perhaps his colleagues would have let the laughter die down by the time he returned. 

Unfortunately, Minseok had taken several pictures and distributed them in headquarters. The mockery was trailing him...

 

When the plane started to roll onto the airfield Sehun started looking around himself with wild eyes. “Why is it doing this? I don’t like it…” His voice broke.

 

Junmyeon started talking to him in his calm voice, trying to keep Sehun from panicking. 

 

“I told you, we are flying to Jeju Island. It will take about one hour. You can make it, ok? Look at me, breathe in and out.” Junmyeon demonstrated but Sehun ignored him.

 

The young man got more and more agitated when the aircraft stopped and started again.

 

Junmyeon quickly looked towards the pilot’s cabin but they were hidden from view. He nudged his glasses upwards on his nose, cursing his bleeding heart. With a click he released his belt and stepped across the floor to the young dragon. Junmyeon strapped his belt onto the other’s seat. He hoped he wouldn’t get crushed under the sudden appearance of the serpentine creature. Flashbacks of the crushed hotel bed came unbidden to his mind.

 

Junmyeon kneeled next to the young man, he was really glad for the painkillers he had taken before. His leg seemed to consist of only one throbbing dull sensation. He grabbed Sehun’s thigh, pinching the muscle hard through his jeans to get the other’s full attention.

 

“It’s ok, Sehunnie. Breathe. I am here as well, this is not dangerous, ok? I wouldn’t be here if it was.”

 

Sehun didn’t look convinced. “You wandered onto my rooftop without a care, I don’t quite believe in your sense of self-preservation.”

 

Junmyeon looked at the other surprised. “Your vocabulary has improved a lot already! OK, let me distract you. If you are good and stay human the whole way to Hallim I promise to tell you the bunny story. Deal?”

  
  
  
  


They arrived at Jeju Airport one hour later, Sehun had been able to keep his shape and was very proud of himself. Junmyeon was a little proud of him as well. 

 

They were picked up and transferred to their base in Hallim by Junmyeon's friend Jongdae. Jongdae turned out to be a small but broad young man with prominent cheekbones and a very distinctive mouth which curled up when he smiled. Which he did a lot. 

 

Both men fell into each other's arms laughing loudly upon seeing each other. Sehun, who was more on the quiet side realized instantly that Jongdae was a very loud person. Sehun shuffled behind Junmyeon, suddenly feeling shy. 

 

“And this is your dragon boy, protector of all things bunny?“ Jongdae laughed loudly. He clapped Sehun on the shoulder friendly. Sehun tentatively smiled at him, he liked being called Junmyeon's. The agent just rolled his eyes. 

 

“We have so many things to catch up on during the week that you are here,“ Jongdae practically bounced on the spot.

 

Junmyeon smiled. Sehun tried to curb his growing anxiousness of being deserted by Junmyeon so very soon. 

 

Jeju Island was much warmer than Neo-Seoul. The vegetation was notably different from the one Sehun was used to. He could see a particular big mountain, the Hallasan he was informed, far away. 

In the front of the car the two friends talked loudly and quickly with each other. Sehun didn’t listen to them, he didn’t know enough about the people called Yixing and Chanyeol and all the others mentioned to follow the conversation.

 

His gaze was focussed on the sea. He hadn’t even realized how much he missed the water.

 

They arrived at their destination after half an hour. Their destination turned out to be a lone stone house with a big garden. An old wooden porch surrounded the front. There were a lot of discarded shoes waiting for their owners to leave the house again.

 

Sehun jumped out of the car the moment it stopped and the engine was switched off. He still did not feel quite at peace trapped inside these metal cages humans seemed to be so enamored with. He opened the passenger door for Junmyeon who slowly climbed out of the car, discreetly supported by Sehun. Jongdae raised his eyebrow at his friend's limp. 

 

“I fell. Don't ask,“ Junmyeon told him with a stern look.

 

Jongdae nodded. He didn’t seem content but didn’t press the topic. 

 

The three men stood in front of the neat house when the front door opened and a small crowd came out to welcome them noisily. 

 

Sehun lost track of the situation instantly but kept close to Junmyeon, fighting his nerves. The inhabitants acted as if they were a big family greeting a dearly missed relative. It seemed like everyone was related to everyone but Sehun didn’t think they looked alike. 

 

A small man with big round eyes and a surprisingly deep voice - his name was Kyungsoo, Sehun learnt - herded Junmyeon and Sehun away from the crowd into a tiny, organised paramedic room. 

 

“I had planned to feed you first but it looks like we have to do the check-up earlier,“ he glanced sharply at Junmyeon who unsuccessfully tried to hide his limp.

 

“Don't think I haven't noticed that something is wrong with your leg!“ Junmyeon cringed at Kyungsoo's harsh tone. 

 

Sehun stopped hiding his support and outright helped the other man, leading him to a bench. The agent let him. They didn't see Kyungsoo's raised eyebrow at their familiarity with each other. 

 

“I am fine,“ Junmyeon declared unnecessarily after sitting down with a groan. 

 

“You're not!“ 

“That doesn't look fine to me!“ 

 

Sehun and Kyungsoo spoke in loud voices over each other.

 

They stopped and glanced at each other surprised. After quick unspoken agreement they joined forces. Junmyeon braced himself. 

 

“I'll let you have a look at the leg but only if you check Sehunnie first,“ Junmyeon demanded. 

 

Kyungsoo consulted Sehun with a look. Sehun approved and Kyungsoo agreed as well, nodding. 

 

After Sehun had been prodded extensively, losing and regaining his clothes, he was declared a healthy if underfed dragon/human shapeshifter. 

 

“You have a very low level of magic, I guess it will recover to normal over time. You have only been awake for less then a week, right?“ Kyungsoo studied a read-out, his brows furrowed in concentration. 

 

Sehun's lips tightened. He made a noncommittal noise that satisfied Kyungsoo but made Junmyeon look at him questioningly. Sehun just shook his head. Junmyeon relented. For the time being. 

 

After having finished with the dragon Kyungsoo shifted his whole concentration on Junmyeon who flinched under his friend’s severe scrutiny. 

 

Half an hour later Junmyeon had bandages, more pain medication and crutches. Kyungsoo was quietly fuming in anger. 

 

“Torn ligaments, some muscle fibers cracks and a torn tendon. And you run around with that for how long? You are an idiot. Do you hear me? An idiot! You are put on sick leave. At least four weeks. Starting now. I am filing the paperwork for headquarters immediately!“

 

He left the room angrily. Leaving Sehun and Junmyeon speechless. After a moment, Sehun started laughing. 

“Is he always like that? He is just as tiny as you but really frightening.“

 

Junmyeon pouted at that. “I am not tiny! You are just freakishly tall.“ His body felt heavy, it slowly succumbed to a drug-induced calm. Junmyeon was feeling at peace.

 

Junmyeon stood up slowly from the bench, trying out the crutches. The drugs were slowly setting in. He wouldn't say it out loud but he definitely felt better now. However, he had obligated to take care of Sehun first. 

 

“Looks like I will stay a little longer after all,“ Junmyeon shrugged. It could have happened at a worse point in time. He hadn't had vacation in too long and at least Jongdae was grounded on Jeju Island as well. And he could keep an eye on Sehun during his settling in. 

 

Sehun slowed his steps to accommodate Junmyeon's hobbling. “You move like your bunny counterpart now,“ Sehun joked.

That earned him a death glare. Sehun flinched, he realized than that Junmyeon could be really scary as well. 

“When are you going to tell me that story? You promised,“ Sehun teased. 

 

Junmyeon ignored him. “I'll show you to the dragon cave first, we'll find you a place to sleep there and introduce you to the others living there.“

 

Sehun's face turned grey, he stopped. “What do you mean? Where are you staying then? I thought I would just stay with you.“ 

 

Junmyeon shook his head. “I'll be staying here in Kyungsoo's house but he is very strict, no shifters overnight. We lost our roof ten years ago when someone shifted in their sleep. Harmed some of the occupants as well.“ 

 

Junmyeon studied Sehun's gloomy face. He shifted his crutch to have one hand free which he used to softly caress Sehun's cheek. His hand dipped lower, resting on Sehun's shoulder, which he used to steady himself. 

 

“I am sorry. But, well, you did crush that hotel bed, it's a legitimate concern.“

Sehun looked dejected. 

 

“But you will love the cave! There's always a steady temperature, enough space for your dragon form and there are other dragons! You haven't met anyone else like you since you've woken up. You must be so excited!“ Junmyeon grabbed Sehun's shoulder, his grin broad and fake. 

 

“Yeah, so excited... “ Sehun said crestfallen. He started walking again. His body language made him seem small. 

 

Junmyeon stared at the other's retreating back. He told himself that Sehun was just nervous. Everything will turn out fine. (Yeah totally.) 

  
  
  


Sehun followed Jongdae and Junmyeon into the cave through a small natural stone doorway. The cave was huge, dimly lit, dry and sandy. A nice cave for a dragon. Sehun could appreciate that. 

 

“This is the entry for humans, there is another entry from the sea which the dragons use. Those that can fly use that entry as well. Do you fly?“ Jongdae chattered cheerfully. 

 

Junmyeon had a hard time navigating the path with his crutches and his immobilized leg. Jongdae had suggested that he could take Sehun to the cave on his own but Junmyeon had insisted. Sehun was glad for it. But it would have been better to not having to go to the cave at all. 

 

“I can't fly,“ he answered taciturnly. He didn't add  _ And I don't swim either…  _ the dragon entry might become a difficult challenge. 

 

Jongdae didn't let his mood turn sour upon Sehun's grumpiness. He seemed very happy to be out and about with Junmyeon. But he loved showing off the island to Sehun as well. The dragon didn't feel excluded. Except for the part where he had to sleep in a cave instead of in a bed. Sehun's lips formed a line. 

 

“Ahoj to the dragon cave!“, Jongdae hollered with a melodic voice. It was echoed along all walls. 

 

A deep loud snarl answered him. 

 

Sehun and Junmyeon flinched back. Jongdae just cackled loudly. 

 

_ “How often do I have to tell you to keep it down, Jongdae? _ “ a booming deep voice answered in their heads. 

 

“Love you too, Taemin. Are Kris and Kai in as well? What about the girls?“

 

Taemin, the dragon, lowered his long body near to the ground, scenting their smells. 

 

_ “Welcome Agent Suho.” _ Taemin greeted the agent. Then he turned his interest to Sehun. _ “And who are you? You have a curious smell, almost like a dragon.“ _

 

Jongdae laughed. Sehun was considering disliking his slayer’s friend. 

 

“Taemin, your nose is getting worse. Sehun here IS a dragon.“

 

Sehun bowed courteously towards the huge four-legged creature. Taemin had scales of different orange shades decorating his serpentine-like body except for his wings which were colored a flaming pink. 

 

“Greetings, Master Taemin.“

 

Junmyeon eyed Sehun in surprise upon his unexpected level of politeness. 

 

_ “Welcome Sehun. Why don't you take your true form then? There is sleeping place up there, next to Kai’s and mine.“  _

 

Taemin gestured with his strong forearm up the wall. There below the ceiling was a big hole visible, unreachable for humans. 

 

Sehun's face fell and Junmyeon bit his lip. Jongdae looked confused from one to the other. 

 

“Thank you, Master Taemin. I'd prefer something down here, is there something free as well?“ Sehun tried nonchalantly. 

 

Taemin looked right through him. Sehun knew he had lost the other's respect already. 

 

Taemin peered at him,  _ “Can't control the shifting?”  _

 

Sehun nodded weakly. Also he preferred his human form but if he said that Taemin might not talk to him anymore. No real dragon stayed in those weak tiny human forms when they could be huge mighty dragons. 

 

Taemin gestured for Sehun to follow him. When Junmyeon started to hobble along, Taemin stopped him. His tone was friendly but authoritative,  _ “Remember Agent Suho, no humans in our caves except for the entry hall.“ _ Junmyeon nodded and stayed back. 

 

Sehun felt a rush of dejection like a punch to his stomach. He was not allowed under Kyungsoo's roof and Junmyeon was not welcome in the dragon cave. He already felt small and alone. 

  
  
  


“He can't control the shifting? I didn't know. But he'll be fine, right?“ Jongdae whispered to Junmyeon who was following Sehun with his eyes into mouth of the cave. He had a bad feeling about this. 

 

“Of course he'll be alright. Why wouldn't he? Being with his kind - they will be able to teach him.“ Junmyeon's voice sounded fake even to his own ears. 

 

Jongdae took Junmyeon’s hand and looked at him gravely.

“Junmyeon, you can't get attached. He is a dragon and he should be with his own kind. You are leaving soon anyway!” 

 

When he saw Junmyeon’s eyes he quickly added, “But you can always visit him.“ 

 

Jongdae spoke of him as if Sehun were a pet. Junmyeon frowned but decided not to speak up. 

 

“You are right. He'll fit right in. I guess I won't even see him much.“ Junmyeon forced a smile upon his face for Jongdae who smiled back brightly. 

 

“So you met Chanyeol, I heard?“ Jongdae asked with curiosity, changing the topic. 

 

Junmyeon groaned. “Don't remind me. How is Yixing anyway?“ He turned the topic around again. 

 

They prattled on, slowly moving out of the cave and would have wandered back home like that if Sehun hadn't caught up with them before long. 

 

“You are coming back with us?“ Jongdae asked him surprised. 

 

Sehun looked caught of guard. “Yes? I am hungry.“

 

“Well, the others just get themselves something from the sea...“ Jongdae told him.

 

“But you are always welcome and Kyungsoo always cooks too much anyway,“ Junmyeon bumped into Jongdae. He earned himself a glare, which he expertly ignored. 

“And Kyungsoo just said that Sehun is underfed.“ 

 

Junmyeon grabbed Sehun's arm and used him instead of the crutch which Sehun took from him without prompting. Sehun laid a supportive arm around the smaller man, guiding his steps over the well trodden path. 

 

Jongdae followed them, an unreadable expression on his face. 

  
  
  


In the huge kitchen of the house the whole crowd awaited them with cheers, booze and food. Sehun's presence lifted some eyebrows but Jongdae shook his head to keep any questions away. Junmyeon and Sehun were oblivious, the former fully busy with introducing the latter to everyone.

 

One of the many women, Taeyeon, stepped forward, guiding Sehun casually to a seat while talking to Junmyeon about the weather of all things. 

Junmyeon smiled at her brightly, delighted at her actions to include the young man. Sehun observed everything quietly, only smiling back when Junmyeon smiled at him. Overwhelmed.

 

“We have a tiny present for you, Junmyeonnie.“ Taeyeon grinned, leading Junmyeon with a hand to the small of his back to stand next to Sehun at the table. 

 

Two other women, Kyungsoo’s wife Yoona and one of Kyungsoo’s sisters, carried a small cake with lit candles to the table. Junmyeon smiled but asked in surprise, “But it isn't even my birthday?“

 

Jongdae laughed out loud when Yoona pulled a white furred stuffed plush bunny from behind her back. Junmyeon tried to look annoyed but couldn't hide his amusement. He took the bunny and stroked it in admiration. 

“Happy Bunny day!“ his friends laughed. 

 

Sehun didn't quite get the joke but smiled nevertheless. 

 

“It looks just like you. It's even the same size,“ he added quietly. 

 

Junmyeon’s ears turned an endearing shade of red. 

 

Kyungsoo grinned at Sehun. “Even the dragon agrees!“

 

Sehun gave a crooked smile. He tried to contain his hurt at being labelled “the Dragon”. It made him feel excluded among the humans. 

 

Sehun experienced a loud and enjoyable evening, mostly observing Junmyeon with his friends. Sometimes he was left out but not for long as someone always made an effort to include him. It helped that Junmyeon sat close to him the whole evening, checking in with him from time to time. 

 

Late, the first one yawning and wishing good night started the end of the little impromptu party. Sehun stayed until only Junmyeon and the nice woman, Taeyeon, were still in the kitchen. The plush bunny laid forgotten on the floor. Sehun glanced left and right before snatching the plush toy and hiding it under his hoodie. Taeyeon met his eyes, hiding a grin but not saying anything. Sehun blushed slightly. 

 

He said his good night to them and left the house. After the camaraderie inside the silence outside felt even harsher. 

 

Sehun knew the way towards the cave but decided he didn't feel like going to those strange dragons. The air wasn't that cold anyway on Jeju Island, even at night. He went around the house to the backyard and found a hammock. He slipped into the hammock, taking the plush bunny out of its hiding place. 

“Good night,“ he told the toy before cuddling it against his chest. He fell asleep to the sound of waves crashing in the distance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it. You would make my day :)
> 
> I will keep updating once a week, every Wednesday. Current word count at 24,100 words.
> 
> Is it possible to fall in platonic love with your beta-reader? Looks like it is possible after all. My lovely candlelightandcoffee, thank you so much for your hard work!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sehun learns to swim.  
> Feat. Kai and Taemin.

It became a habit for Sehun to show up on the house's doorstep as soon as the first inhabitants rose and leaving when the last one went to bed.

 

He had met all the other dragons, some were friendly, some of them not so much. Most were different types of Asian dragons, many of them old and weak. Kris was a weird mixture, half Chinese dragon, half Western wyvern. He was also the youngest, having been born only in this new age of magic and not having slept during the magicless centuries like all the others.

Sehun tried to avoid the other dragons, which was easy with him neither flying nor swimming. He didn’t share meals with them as he was unable to catch fish or calmar. He didn’t even interact much with them as his sleeping place was on the floor and most of them preferred to stay up below the ceiling.

 

Sehun didn't even try to change his form. It wouldn't gain him any more respect from the dragons as he had neither developed wings nor his hind legs yet. Even Kris was farther developed than him.

 

Junmyeon had at first tried to avoid Sehun in an unsuccessful attempt to encourage him to mingle with the dragons. It had ended with a very hurt Sehun cornering him one late evening on the back porch asking why he was being ignored.

 

Sehun held with both hands onto Junmyeon, stretching the other’s shirt as the smaller man was trying to keep a distance from the young dragon. Junmyeon sighed and sat down heavily onto the wooden deck, rearranging his braced foot. He sat facing away from the busy house and the distraught Sehun.

 

“I feel responsible for you and I feel like I am holding you back from being your true self. I was your first real contact after you woke up. Wouldn't you be happier with your own kind? Have you even given it a try?“ Junmyeon told him tiredly. It wasn’t like it was any easier on him. The rational part of him knew he was getting too attached to his dragon. But the much stronger irrational part wanted to hold onto that young man tightly.

 

Sehun sat next to Junmyeon silently who was wringing his hands. Sehun couldn’t see the other’s eyes, the elder hadn’t turned towards him. He didn't answer for a moment.

 

“I didn't want to tell you but I guess…“ Sehun started in a sober voice.

 

Junmyeon twisted around, his guarded eyes watching Sehun curiously.

When Sehun paused for a little longer Junmyeon grabbed the other's hand against his better judgement, encouraging the dragon. The young man radiated all the warmth he had absorbed during the hot day. It was like sitting next to a pleasant fire for the smaller man who was always freezing easily.

 

“You know I can't fly,” Sehun finally said. “I don't have my wings yet. And neither hind legs. I can’t trigger the metamorphosis myself, it’s a natural process during a dragon’s maturation. And I also can't control my shifting. Kris is younger than me but he has it all figured out. He is normal. Even though he is a mixed-blood. He is exactly what is expected of a dragon. He almost never shifts back to human although he lived most of his life as a human.“

 

“I know, I grew up with him. He was one of my best friends,“ Junmyeon added quietly. He seemed sad. “I missed him a lot in the beginning.“

 

Sehun looked at Junmyeon, surprised.

“I didn't know that. I am sorry.“ Sehun stroked over Junmyeon's hand which was entangled with his own.

 

“Do you remember when Kyungsoo told you, the first day I got here, that I have very low magic levels? It won't grow, it's all I have. I was born late into the last magic wave. The most powerful ones were already asleep when I was young. Most of my clan were already asleep. My mother was already asleep.

 

Do you understand the _sleep_?“

 

Junmyeon looked at him wide-eyed.

 

“I thought I do but perhaps I don't know all the details. Can you explain it to me?“ Junmyeon asked softly. His fingers played absentmindedly with some leather wristbands Sehun had strapped around his arm.

 

“Yes, of course,” Sehun smiled at the other. “You know that there are times when earth is saturated with magic and times when the magic goes away…” Junmyeon next to him nodded soberly.

“When the magic is flowing everyone is surrounded by magic and when it is not the magic is notably absent. Those that need magic to live like dragons, unicorns, dokkaebi, they either die when the magic leaves or they go into hibernation.

Like my clan did.

Like I did eventually.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at the pain he could hear in the dragon’s voice. He grabbed onto the other’s wrist, trying to make him feel less alone. Sehun’s head sank down to his chest for a moment, then he continued.

 

“It depends on how much magic your body relies on. It's a shutdown mechanism that cannot be controlled by the individual.

You lose or reach consciousness when your body has enough magical energy available.

My own threshold is _much_ lower than the one of most dragons. That's why I am awake. Kai and Taemin - their sleeping place was influenced by an environmental shift which gave their bodies misinformation about the levels of environmental magic concentration. They woke up but it was too early for them. Some clan members in their cove didn't survive. But they did. That's why they are always so tired. They will get better when the magic gets more intense.

 

Kris is newly born, a child of this new magical wave. The others, the female veterans, they are already very old, they have lost most of their former abilities, they might die before magic reaches high tide.“

 

Junmyeon had caressed Sehun’s hand during his long talk.

 

“How much time did you spend with your own clan? Were you the last one? What happened?“ Junmyeon asked him softly.

 

“I didn't meet most of them. Some younger ones and two of the oldest - we spent our time together until I was around ten years old.

Every winter there were less of us. Until it was just me and one very old female.

 

She knew she was dying. She made me leave, go to live with humans. She forced me to change my shape and climb down from our home, a lake in the mountains near the ocean.

 

Then I lived in a buddhist temple with monks. Until I was the age I am now. Then even I had to go to sleep.“

 

Sehun shuddered at the memory of the terrible feeling of having his body shut down, instincts guiding it beyond his control.

 

Junmyeon had listened to him attentively, comforting him by caressing his hands and forearms.

“I think I understand better now. Thank you for sharing this with me. I appreciate it. Very much,“ Junmyeon leaned slightly against the dragon. He didn’t know how to provide more comfort. He just knew that it wasn’t as easy for Sehun as he and the others had made it out to be.

 

They sat in silence for a long time.

  
  


The next morning - Sehun slept in the hammock again - Sehun ate breakfast in the house. He still did not gain any weight. He overheard Kyungsoo talking to Jongdae, who seemed to want to make Sehun not return to the house anymore. Kyungsoo said as long as Sehun was underweight he would not bring up this topic. Sehun didn't actively try to starve himself but he didn't do much against it either after listening to this conversation.

 

Junmyeon came down to the kitchen in high spirits. His leg braces were off and he had gained more freedom to move directly improving his mood.

 

“Sehunnie, let's go to the beach today,“ Junmyeon asked Sehun, chewing on some rice and soup. Sehun lifted his head, his face lighting up with hope.

 

“But I thought we wanted to go to Jeju city today? Do some shopping?“ Jongdae interrupted with a whine.

 

Sehun's bright smile was curbed immediately.

 

But Junmyeon didn't even look at Jongdae. “Not today, let's do that another day. I want to go to the beach. Take a swim. You game, Sehunnie?“

 

Sehun nodded shyly.

 

Jongdae was disgruntled. “I'll go with you, Jongdae,“ another person offered but Jongdae only shrugged.

  
  


Sehun and Junmyeon went to the beach alone.

 

White sand, a soft breeze and salty ocean water greeted them. They laid out their blanket in a less crowded bay near the shore. Both enjoyed the sun and the first day without any rain for a over a week. Junmyeon let the sun soak his skin for a while but got restless in a short period of time. Sehun just lay around basking in the sun lazily.

 

“I want to go swimming. Come with me?” Junmyeon got up.

 

Sehun growled, “Mh…”

 

Junmyeon started to undo his pants. Sehun became more attentive. He thought for a moment and eventually sat up. Junmyeon stood next to the blanket waiting, wearing only his long dark bathing shorts and a big white shirt. From Sehun's lowered point of view he could see several scars maring the other’s legs. An old bite mark on the thigh caught Sehun’s eye especially but he tried not to stare.

 

Sehun got up as well, removing all his clothes save for the bathing shorts with the stylized dragon tribal he had gotten from Jongdae. He saw Junmyeon’s eyes glancing at him appreciating before the other caught himself and looked ahead. Sehun hid a grin.

 

Wading into the water, Junmyeon was quickly covered by the warm water up to his hips. Sehun trailed slowly behind. Waist-deep, Junmyeon let himself glide into the waves elegantly while Sehun stood there nonplussed.

 

Junmyeon’s white shirt had gone translucent and was plastered onto his muscled chest. Sehun silently congratulated himself on his decision to get into the water.

Until he was splashed with water by Junmyeon.

Aghast he retaliated instantly, beginning a feud that ended with Sehun in a headlock, held so that he couldn’t move. Both laughed happily, playing like children.

 

A wave crashed into them and left them unbalanced, making them fall below the water surface. Sehun had trouble finding his footing again, he felt himself panicking but Junmyeon grabbed him once again, stabilizing.

 

Sehun stood in the hip-deep water breathing heavily while Junmyeon watched with an unreadable expression.

 

“Sehunnie, you can’t swim, can you? Neither as a human nor as a dragon. Am I right?”

 

Sehun paused, his ears reddening. That guy was just too perceptive. He decided not to answer directly.

 

“I think I have had enough for now, I am going out again.”

 

He left without waiting for the other.

  
  


Sehun had almost fallen asleep in the sun when Junmyeon let himself fall onto the blanket next to him.

 

“It’s nothing you need to be ashamed of, you know,” he told him casually, taking up their conversation from earlier.

 

Sehun was angry with himself and his non-existent abilities. He snapped back at the other carelessly, “Like you are ashamed of your body? Don’t tell me you wear that shirt as sun protection…”

 

Junmyeon blanched and Sehun felt bad immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” he apologized.

 

They lay there in silence for a while. Sehun observing. Junmyeon staring into the distance sightlessly. The smaller man brushed aimlessly along his wet shirt, smoothing it out and using it to cover every centimeter of skin it could reach.

 

“You are right,” Junmyeon started with an eerie calm. “I feel like I should be honest with you after you shared so much with me yesterday.”

He paused, gulping.

Sehun grabbed the other’s arm, trying to soothe him with a look and comforting touch. Junmyeon continued, his voice raw.

“I am ashamed. I didn’t use to be, I was actually quite vain.”

Sehun snorted. “Was?”

Junmyeon elbowed him in the ribs, grinning against his will.

 

“I have scars... big ones… and people tend to stare at them. It’s something that I can’t get used to. I hate it. Sometimes I walk in on people discussing it behind my back.

They say how it is such a shame for someone with such a pretty face to be so flawed. That is part of the reason why I made sure that any scarring on my face and neck was removed. And also because I am vain.“ He smirked.

“When I started working for the Guild I was always eager to be at the front lines. Seeing all of the new wonders first, helping people, experiencing adventures. I still love my job, I still love to be at the front lines. But... you know... it shows...

 

We have forgotten so much in the centuries without magic, we fall into a lot of traps and make many mistakes. I have been stabbed by a sword, shot multiple times, had an arrow buried in my belly. I was burned, frozen… but there are so many good things.  After another magical catastrophe happens and we save people and their homes from death and destruction they are so thankful. They don't forget it either.”

 

Junmyeon smiled at the ocean, looking at his own memories.

 

“And I also get to find a precious newly awakened baby dragon and then persuade him to come with me to a beautiful island.” Junmyeon turned his head and smiled brightly at Sehun.

 

Sehun smiled back, “I am not a baby,” he corrected gently. “Technically I am older than you.“

 

Sehun let his hand wander carefully over the scar he had seen before on the other’s thigh. It was revealed by the slight displacement of his shorts. Sehun curiously let his fingers trail. His fingers followed the scared teeth indents along the bumpy skin. Junmyeon’s skin was raised into goosebumps. Junmyeon exhaled shakily.

 

“That was a wolf. Big one. A misunderstanding - it thought I wanted to harm its young ones. I wasn’t careful enough,” the agent explained. His eyes were focussed on the other’s hand on his skin. Sehun listened attentively while slowly trailing further with his fingers, lifting up the shirt to reveal a glance of midriff skin.

 

He could feel Junmyeon's pulse rushing below his tentative fingers. There were several minor scratches and burns he explored until something half hidden under the bathing shorts waistband caught his attention.

Junmyeon’s breath stopped when Sehun revealed and touched the big burn scar, pulling the pants down a little. Junmyeon's hip bone and happy trail appeared as well. Sehun glanced up from his exploration to silently ask for permission - which was granted - before he reverently touched the animal paw branded into the other's hip.

“It looks like..“ Sehun wondered out loudly, entranced.

“Yeah, it's a bunny paw. It is part of a curse that I accidentally placed on myself when I broke into an old tomb in south China. It was part of the defence system and was supposed to deter intruders. Let's just say it worked very effectively.” Junmyeon shivered when Sehun grabbed his hip and slightly rotated it, improving his viewing angle.

“Minseok, Agent Xiumin, he found me one week later. In a little Chinese girl's cage. Dressed up with a pink ribbon and all. He had to barter with her to get me released. And he had to bring me to headquarters as well to help me shift back.

One of the most humiliating moments in my life,” Junmyeon admitted.

Sehun smiled at the marred skin below his fingers.

“You are a very cute bunny, I wouldn't like to give you away either.“ Sehun winked at Junmyeon who was watching him tensely.

Sehun's face became serious again.

“Your scars are part of you, they tell your story. Tell the tales of how you survived many dangers. Don't be ashamed to have survived.

You are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen. During this magic wave and the one before.“

Junmyeon's cheeks flushed a pretty rose color. His gaze locked with the young dragon’s.

Sehun decided to be even more daring, he dropped a quick soft kiss on the paw scar. Junmyeon wasn't able to fully suppress his moan.

 

“Am I interrupting something? Should I leave again?“ Jongdae’s harsh tone let both drive apart quickly. Sehun glanced at Jongdae, who eyed him with a spiteful look in his eyes. Junmyeon quickly re-adjusted his bathing shorts and shirt. He sat up, distancing himself from Sehun.

 

“Nice of you to join us, please sit down“, Junmyeon ignored the previous remark and welcomed his best friend.

The situation was tense for a while although Junmyeon did his best to distract Jongdae and ignore Sehun who pouted.

 

Junmyeon cleared his throat, “Jongdae, we need your help but you need to give your word you don't tell anyone first.“

 

Jongdae and Sehun both looked up sharply at that. After some quick back and forth, Jongdae grudgingly gave his word. He was easy to catch with his curiosity.

 

“Sehunnie can't swim. As a dragon I mean. You are closer in anatomy to him when in the water. You can teach him, can't you?“ Junmyeon finally explained.

 

Sehun had gotten angry at Junmyeon for revealing his secret but was immediately distracted by the new information about Jongdae.

 

Jongdae paused. “I am nothing like a dragon, I don't know what you mean.“

 

Junmyeon tried to charm him. “Well, you do have a more fish-like figure and a tail. So there's that.“ He could be really bad at being charming.

 

“I resent being compared to a fish as well.“ Jongdae folded his arms. “But I'll do it. Just to see Sehun's dragon form alone should be worth it.“

 

Junmyeon smiled brightly at his friend. “OK, why don't we start now?“

 

Jongdae shrugged. He got up and stripped out of his clothes without a care in the world, slowly walking to the shore. Junmyeon wondered why he was surrounded by exhibitionists.

 

“I don't know if I can change now,“ Sehun told the agent timidly. “And what is he exactly? I thought he was just a singer on hiatus?“

 

Junmyeon helped Sehun up and wandered with him to the waterfront.

“We still have scaring you as a last resort to force you to change. But I don't prefer it. And regarding Jongdae, he is a siren. Some call them merpeople. And he is a singer as well. Just like you are not only a dragon, remember?“ He winked at the taller man.

  
  


“Wow, Sehun's such a pretty dragon! And the scales shimmer so brightly. What is that color? Moss-green at the belly and grass green on the front?“ Jongdae praised Sehun who stretched his long form to show off.

 

Junmyeon felt a little proud of Sehun and enjoyed to show him off to his friend. Jongdae had had to drag Sehun (with his permission) into the deep water to trigger the shapeshifting.

After thrashing helplessly for a moment the dragon had been guided into a swimming position by the merman.

 

Satisfied that the lesson would work out Junmyeon had gathered the discarded bathing shorts and left the water. He preferred to observe the spectacle from the shore.

 

Two hours later the dragon had gotten the basics down. He glided out of the water proudly, lowering his big head to Junmyeon who was standing on tiptoes before him. Sehun received a lot of compliments. He let the small man caress his sensitive temples thoroughly. His whiskers moved in reaction. Junmyeon told him once more how very proud of Sehun he was.

 

Jongdae stepped out of the water elegantly, his thick dark water skin melting away effortlessly to reveal his human appearance.

 

“You look like a kid with an overgrown golden retriever. A retriever with scales, “ Jongdae joked.

 

The merman’s reluctance had been slowly lowered by Sehun's charms over the course of their training. Jongdae loathed admitting it but he had had fun and he kind of understood a little bit why Junmyeon was so smitten with Sehun.

 

“He did so well! Thank you Jongdae for doing this,“ Junmyeon smiled sincerely. “Now Sehunnie can finally use the dragon's cave entry. Perhaps you will even shift more often now?” Junmyeon kindly asked the huge dragon which had slung his many loops around him like a snake. The small man didn’t seem to mind being so close to the creature in such a peculiar setting. Jongdae eyed this entanglement critically.

 

“Oh I hadn't even thought about this. Well glad I could be of help. But I am exhausted now. Why don't we go home and eat something?“ Jongdae suggested.

 

Sehun stopped turning his head around to look at Junmyeon, hesitant.

 

Junmyeon understood that Sehun had just realized that he couldn't come with them while in dragon form. The agent petted the dragon once more.

 

“You can go catch some fish on the way to the cave and meet the others as a dragon. You haven't done that yet, have you? If you haven't shifted back by tomorrow I'll come and visit you at the cave, ok?“ Junmyeon suggested tenderly.

 

Sehun reluctantly released Junmyeon from his tight grasp. They said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

  
  


Sehun filled his belly with fish and even one calmar. He hadn't been this sated since before the big sleep. Worn out, he entered the cave. He smelled around the rocky shelter, the other dragons were out.

Well, even better.

He glided to his cove, which had never seemed so small to him as a human, and rolled himself into a tight ball. With his lips he carefully positioned the already slightly worn out bunny plush toy onto his sensitive temple to cuddle it.

  


Sehun woke with a start.

The elder dragons Kai and Taemin had gathered around his sleeping form, sensing him with their whiskers curiously. Sehun blinked slowly at them through sleepy eyes.

 

 _“So you really are a dragon after all,“_ Kai said nonplussed.

 _“Neither wings nor hind legs. Looks more like an overgrown snake with arms if you asked me,“_ Taemin added nastily.

 

Sehun coiled himself tighter, keeping silent.

 

 _“Is that a human’s toy?“_ Taemin lowered his head, smelling the air near the bunny.

Sehun turned his head to shield his plush toy but not fast enough. Kai had grasped it with his teeth and lifted it up. Throwing it in the air to have a better look. Taemin cackled gleefully.

 

Sehun rose quickly. _“Give it back!“_ he roared.

 _“It's for humans, you're a dragon. Don't forget that.“_ Taemin growled dismissively.

 

Kai balanced the stolen toy on his snout playfully.

Sehun didn't even stop to think. He attacked.

 

The young dragon shot up towards the bigger dragon with bared teeth. The toy was tossed into a corner. Kai reacted, enraged, and Taemin screeched loudly.

 

A scuffle between the two dragons with the third as onlooker developed.

 

Sehun let all his rage and frustration flow out of him. He bit and tore and choked. Kai was bigger than him and gave as good as he got. He quickly had the smaller dragon on the ground, holding Sehun still with hind legs and balancing with his wings.

 _“Don’t do that again you sad excuse of a dragon!”_ Kai hissed at the beaten opponent.

Taemin cackled again.

They left Sehun laying panting heavily on the floor.

 

Sehun stayed on the floor like that for a while, when he was sure they would not come back he grabbed the bunny carefully and coiled himself up in his cove. A very low whimper escaped from his sad form.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it. You would make me very happy!
> 
> I will keep updating once a week, every Wednesday. 
> 
> Dearest candlelightandcoffee, thank you so much for your support and hard work!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a party and everyone meets up.

A furious “What the hell is wrong with your damn dragon?“ was the first thing Junmyeon heard when he entered the communal kitchen. His own sleepiness left him immediately. 

Junmyeon stared at Kyungsoo with an incredulous look. He grabbed his glasses out of his pajama jacket pocket and put them on. It was still an angry Kyungsoo. 

 

“Why? Did something happen? I don't understand?“ Junmyeon asked in apprehension.

 

“Your precious little Sehunnie”, Kyungsoo’s tone dipped into derision, “attacked Kai last night! Apparently the first thing he did when he took dragonshape was to fight with him.” Kyungsoo shook his head in shock. His tone softened. “Kai is the most peaceful creature I know. Why would anyone - why would Sehun even do that?“

Kyungsoo was clearly horrified. Junmyeon as well. He steadied his hip on the counter, freeing up his hurt foot.

 

Yoona stepped in, grasping her husband's shoulder to steady him. She added a voice of reason, “You don't know both sides yet, honey. And Kai might be a good one but Taemin can be a savage and you know how he influences Kai sometimes.“ Kyungsoo didn't look convinced. Yoona handed out morning tea to the two men.

 

Junmyeon accepted the cup of tea from her, taking his time to respond. He was worried for Sehun. But also for Kai. Kyungsoo didn’t just get upset about trifle things. Breathing in and out, steadying himself. “How bad is it and how do you know about it all?“

 

“Kai came down to get patched up by me early in the morning. A couple of deep gashes but he is tough, no permanent damage.“ Junmyeon nodded in relieve for the older dragon but the most urgent question remained unanswered. “And what about Sehun?“

Kyungsoo shrugged, uninterested. 

 

One hour later Junmyeon sat on the porch to put his shoes on, he felt like a primary school kid with his handicapped leg. The sight of a human Sehun limping down the path from the cave stopped Junmyeon in his movements. 

He stood up with untied laces, running towards the other. He grabbed Sehun’s arm to throw it over his own shoulder to support him. Sehun winced but let himself be helped to sit on the porch.  

 

Junmyeon quickly checked over Sehun before finally asking in a stern voice, “Did you really fight with Kai?“

 

Sehun just nodded. He didn’t lift his head to meet Junmyeon’s inquiring eyes. The older ran one hand through his thick hair.

 

“But why?“ 

 

Sehun chose not to answer. “Is Kyungsoo in?”  

Junmyeon nodded and helped the dragon up to his feet. He prodded some more without results while guiding the taller man into the paramedic room. 

 

Kyungsoo arrived reluctantly a moment later. 

He grumbled about dumb dragons while making Sehun strip off his clothes. Junmyeon had to help the young dragon, Sehun couldn't move freely enough. 

Junmyeon gasped at the reveal of a deep gash in Sehun's shoulder where dragon bite marks were still visible. Yellow puss was oozing out of the open wound. 

Kyungsoo paled. His movements quickened and his attitude changed to a more serious demeanor as well. It took him quite a while to fix Sehun. He had to send out Junmyeon after a short while as the agent’s worried reaction was interfering with Kyungsoo’s medical administration.

  
  


The paramedic had to sew the wounds and patch up several less severe ones as well. His anger had faded to concern. 

“You can't shift until the stitches are out, understood?“ He clarified. Sehun nodded, he noticed that they were alone for the first time without Junmyeon hovering around Sehun protectively.

 

“Kyungsoo, may I ask you something?” Sehun spoke up timidly.

 

“Yes, of course,” Kyungsoo was cleaning up, listening not giving Sehun his full attention. 

 

“Why does Jongdae hate me?” Sehun asked in a quiet voice.

 

Kyungsoo stopped and put the instruments he was cleaning away. He turned towards the young dragon, his face softened.

 

“Oh, don’t think that he hates you. Jongdae is… difficult,” Kyungsoo sighed. Where to start? 

 

“You know that he is a merman? Or a siren as he prefers to be called?” 

 

Sehun nodded.

 

“Merpeople are a very conservative people. They live in a strict society. Jongdae never fit in with them very well. That is why when he was stranded as a young man on Jeju Island after a tsunami he stayed even when his wounds had healed. 

 

He, Junmyeon and I, we grew up in this house together. My mother was an agent like I am now. When I was thirteen, Junmyeon came to us after his family had died - the same tsunami - and Jongdae stayed with us as well. We became really good friends.”

 

Kyungsoo observed Sehun who was listening with rapt attention. 

 

He explained, “Jongdae is very possessive of those that he thinks are his. It must be some kind of heritage of his merman nature - they live in big groups dominated by females which are protected by the much lower number of males. And he sometimes reacts according to his upbringing. He tends to become overbearing.” Kyungsoo sat down next to Sehun, bumping his shoulder into the much taller dragon man. 

 

After a moment of hesitation he added, “And especially of Junmyeon. Did Junmyeon tell you that they were lovers?”

 

Sehun’s mouth opened and closed. He stared straight ahead, thoughts conflicting. 

 

Kyungsoo quickly continued, “They were each other’s first love. It didn’t stand the test of time and adulthood but they were able to part as friends. Perhaps that gives you a better understanding of the situation. Jongdae does not hate you. OK?” He looked at the young man, trying to assess the other’s mind.

  
  
  


Sehun continued his usual routine of staying at the house as long as possible while Junmyeon enjoyed his last two weeks of sick leave. 

He filled his days by going out with Jongdae, swimming with the sirens and once even visiting Mount Hallasan with Kyungsoo's family and Sehun. 

  
  


On Saturday guests arrived for a party. Junmyeon introduced them all to Sehun. There was Minseok, known to him already as menacing Agent Xiumin, and his wife Joohyun and their two children. They were accompanied by Chanyeol, the news reporter, and Yixing, an idol singer. But also Jongdae’s true love, as Jongdae told everyone. Yixing was a softer, calmer tranquil person. He perfectly balanced out the noisy talkative siren. 

With Yixing around, Jongdae was like a changed person. He acted soft and pliant as soon as Yixing’s arms were around him for the first time. They kept whispering into each other's ear, using every chance to touch. Sehun liked this Jongdae better and Yixing had a good standing with him just from his positive effect on Jongdae. 

  
  
  


While Junmyeon enjoyed the atmosphere with an even fuller than usual house, reminded of good old times, Sehun tried to stay in the background, shyly observing. 

 

Sehun noted how Chanyeol tried to corner Junmyeon several times but the agent escaped him every time without having to talk to him. Sehun remembered how Junmyeon had touched him, possessive, in front of the tall reporter on their first day. Another former lover perhaps? 

 

Then Chanyeol changed tactics and rounded up on an unsuspecting Sehun. 

 

Chanyeol handed a bottle of beer to Sehun when he casually sat down next to him on the porch. Sehun thanked him and clinked the glass against the other's. They silently looked at the familiar people engaging happily in front of them. They both did not quite fit in but enjoyed the atmosphere nevertheless.

 

A whirl of screaming and laughing mass passed them in a blur. Junmyeon was playing catch with the three small children. Sehun smiled at the scene. 

 

“So there WAS a magical creature after all and Junmyeon lied to my face,“ Chanyeol started the conversation amused. Sehun didn’t quite understand Chanyeol’s relation with the group but tried to keep an open mind. 

 

Sehun fiddled with the label on his beer bottle nervously. “Kind of?“

 

“It's OK, I understand. But it's my job to at least try.“ Chanyeol smiled genuinely at the dragon. 

“Have you settled in already? You're not a big fan of the dragon cave, are you? Being here and in human skin and all?“ Chanyeol hid a brilliant mind behind his juvenile attitude.

 

Sehun shrugged his shoulders. The tall man with the deep voice did not hold back his inquisitive questions. But Sehun was not in the mood to share his feelings with a stranger. 

 

“I prefer this. Also I have an injury and can't shift until the stitches are out. Kyungsoo said so,“ Sehun informed him.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. 

“So the rumor is true... I had heard about a fight. How are you holding up? If I may say so, you don't look too well.“ 

 

Sehun bared his teeth. 

“I am fine. How are you? How is life in Neo-Seoul?“ he changed the topic. Chanyeol loved to talk about himself so that maneuver worked easily. 

  
  


Junmyeon - buried under the three clamoring children - watched his ex-boyfriend talk to his dragon from the sideline. He didn't quite know what he thought about those two getting friendly. 

  
  
  


“Who is the cutie giving our Junmyeonnie heart eyes?” Yixing sidled up to his boyfriend. Yixing had not really listened during the introduction round. Jongdae smiled at him brightly but his positive attitude dimmed upon the unwelcome topic. Jongdae leaned his shoulder into his taller boyfriend.

 

“That-”, he paused for dramatic effect, “is the dragon,“ his voice dripped with disgust, as if he were talking about something rather unpleasant. “You know, the one he found in Neo-Seoul…”

 

Yixing eyed Sehun with newfound curiosity. He smiled when he watched Junmyeon standing next to the dragon, leaning closely into the other's personal space to share some joke. Both men laughed, shaking with their whole bodies. 

 

“When he turned into a bunny?“ Yixing grinned, word travelled fast.

 

“Yeah, Junmyeon needed to change Sehun to human form and accidentally touched some kind of device himself,“ Jongdae explained.

Yixing smiled at his lover. “Junmyeon seems to be happy. Last time he shifted into a bunny he was depressed for weeks.“

 

Jongdae grumbled. 

 

“Why are you so mad? Are you jealous?“ Yixing teased lightheartedly. 

 

Jongdae lightly boxed the other. “I only have eyes for you and you know that.” 

 

“Well what is it then?“ Yixing started pulling Jongdae’s shirt out of his jeans to pass his fingers under it.

 

“I just don't like it. I ran in on them when they were on the beach. Sehun was almost going down on Junmyeon in public.“ Jongdae told him with his best dramatic voice effect. 

 

Yixing snorted. “You are being overly dramatic, aren't you?“ Jongdae let Yixing pull him closer, allowing fingers to travel over his navel.

 

“Sehun had his mouth on Junmyeon's hips and he was pulling down his pants,“ Jondae dead-panned. 

 

Yixings eyebrows rose. “Really? I wouldn't think Junmyeon goes for extensive PDA?“

 

“He wasn't when we were together, anyways. I am telling you, that dragon is seducing him!“ Jongdae striked his fist at empty space.

 

“Perhaps he wants to be seduced?“ Yixing murmured into Jongdae’s ear.

 

“By a dragon?!“ Jongdae shrieked too loud. Some eyes turned to them, Jongdae smiled beseechingly at them.

 

“Dear, are you being racist again?” Yixing admonished mildly. 

 

Jongdae pouted, crossing his arms. Yixing’s hand ghosted over Jongdae’s sides. 

 

“You know that I am possessive. He is my family. We grew up together here with Kyungsoo's family. Ever since Junmyeon's family died in the tsunami and I was stranded here on Jeju.“

 

Yixing smiled down. “I understand. But you may have a whole ocean full of family but Junmyeon hasn't. Let him out of your grasp, dearest.“

Jongdae decided that he didn't want to argue with his lover. Agree to disagree and change the topic.

 

“I miss you.“

Yixing eyes softened. “I miss you too. Do you think you will be able to return to the city soon?“

 

Jongdae’s face fell, saddened. “My fans are still mad and the police have not yet found those sasaeng that went through my stuff. Management has me grounded for a couple of months more.“

 

Yixing sighed.

 

“At least they didn't find out about you, so there's that.“ Jongdae tried to make light of their uncomfortable situation. 

 

“If you have to stay here for longer… I have an offer for a mini TV documentary here on Jeju. They want to send me and other idols around seeing the sights. You know, the mountain trails, the beaches, magical creatures, local specialities…“

 

Jongdae face lit up. “And you would stay here? For how long? When?“ 

 

Yixing laughed loudly, pulling Jongdae into his arms. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo and Minseok sat together in comfortable silence. They contently watched Junmyeon running around with their children, everyone laughing happily. 

 

“I haven't seen Junmyeonnie smile so much in a long time. I would have expected him to be brooding after the code white disaster.“ Minseok took a gulp out of his beer bottle. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “I noticed as well. It seems to be related to the arrival of our new dragon. I don't know if I like this.“ 

 

“You don't want him to be happy?“ Minseok asked. 

 

“Of course I want him to be happy! He is like a brother to me. But I thought...“ His eyes wandered to Taeyeon who was laughing with her sister and Minseok’s wife. 

 

Minseok followed his gaze. 

“Ah... But that didn't work out, did it?“

 

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders. “I thought it wasn't off the table.“ They sat in comfortable silence.

“I always imagined all of us sitting on this porch with our children together and later with grandchildren. He would be such a great father. He would be grounded if he had a family of his own. That isn't an option if he were with Sehun,“ Kyungsoo admitted quietly.

 

“Is it that serious? I thought this is just a vacation fling?“ Minseok’s eyes widened. 

 

Kyungsoo snorted. “You haven't seen how he looks at that dragon. And Sehun is in our house every single day. He would sleep here if I allowed it. I think he sometimes sleeps in that hammock over there.“

 

Minseok looked at him surprised. 

“But doesn't he get along with the other dragons? And how does he stay here if he shifts into his true form?“

 

“That is the point. I haven't even seen Sehun's dragon form yet. He doesn't shift. At all. He stays human all the time. The one time he did, he and Kai fought.“ Kyungsoo nibbled at his beer’s label angrily.

 

“Fight? With Kai? But he is such a softie...“ Minseok’s voice trailed away.

 

“Yes! And it was really bad. I had to patch up Kai, and Sehun was so badly hurt that I had to sew his shoulder back together.” Kyungsoo set down his bottle with a loud clanking sound.

 

Minseok cursed quietly. 

 

“Agreed,“ Kyungsoo added, nodding.

  
  
  


In the evening Sehun found himself enjoying the quiet on the porch by himself. The others were preparing food in the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo was cooking while his pregnant wife was resting. Chanyeol had gotten himself seated next to Junmyeon who had to cut vegetables. Junmyeon had immediately volunteered to cut the onions after he found himself in company that he wanted to be rid off. Chanyeol winced and instantly started to cry but persevered. 

 

Yixing and Jongdae were standing entangled with each other at the counter avoiding doing chores. Jongdae rested his head under Yixing’s chin, nosing his face into his lover’s neck. He enjoyed being surrounded by the familiar smell, finally bringing him peace.

Unfortunately, Yixing’s phone rang and disturbed their perfect moment. After quickly checking the display Yixing sighed and left Jongdae and the kitchen for the porch. 

 

Sehun observed Yixing speaking quickly with someone in a familiar but strange language. The idol searched his clothes, found nothing and then obviously improvised. He scratched some symbols into the muddy ground in front of him, taking notes. 

 

Sehun curiously looked at them. 

“Hanja!“ he cried out in recognition. 

Yixing ended his call and looked at Sehun inquiringly.

 

“You can read this alphabet?“ The Chinese singer asked the dragon.

 

“It is familiar, I don't understand the one there”, Sehun pointed at the symbol, “But it's almost readable.” Sehun smiled, hopeful. “Is Hanja still in use?”

 

Yixing smiled. “In China, yes.“ Yixing sat next to Sehun and explained. He started scratching into the ground while Sehun looked curiously from Yixing’s hands to his face and back.

They fell into easy conversation, sitting next to each other on the porch. 

  
  


Later, much later, all children and some exhausted parents had gone to bed already. The remaining adults were enjoying soju and wine, getting quickly more and more tipsier.

 

Sehun had stopped drinking after two shots, he didn't have any tolerance while Jongdae was the wildest. Yixing had to leave to prepare a show the next day and Jongdae was whining about having been left by his just returned lover. 

 

“I didn't even get laid…“, Jongdae slurred. 

The small group around the kitchen table laughed at him.

 

Taeyeon joked that Jongdae should get himself someone else then for the night if the situation was that dire. 

 

“I can't. We're exclusive. Terrible idea that. Was his of course…! But,“ Jongdae looked at the faces at the table, “there is nothing here I haven't already tried. Been there done that!“ He grinned too widely. 

 

Sehun looked at Junmyeon who didn't look very affected by this revelation, only his ears were slightly reddened. 

Jongdae’s head whipped around, “Except for Kyungsoo… How you doing?“ Jongdae winked sleezily. 

 

Taeyeon laughed loudly. “Will you stop hitting on my brother in law?“ 

She hit Jongdae’s shoulder, full of affection. 

 

“Have you really slept with everyone here at the table?” Minseok asked. “That's kind of slutty but also impressive.“ 

 

Jongdae checked again. “Yeah... except for Kyungsoo. And the dragon of course.“

 

Sehun snorted. 

“When I lived at the temple people begged to be blessed by the dragon,“ he stated arrogantly. 

 

The room fell silent for a moment then everyone started laughing loudly. 

 

“Well I am not into bestiality, so no, thank you. No blessing needed,“ Jongdae commented derisively. 

 

“Ya, Jongdae!“

“That's uncalled for.“

“Look who's calling the kettle black.“

Jongdae was immediately called out by his friends.

 

Sehun folded his arms, hurt.

Kyungsoo gave Jongdae a stern lecture, “You are not that purely human yourself, by that definition all of us here are into that. And thank you for giving out too much information about my sister-in-law here.“ 

Everyone laughed again while Jongdae grumbled. 

 

The round quickly dispersed afterwards. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon accompanied Sehun out to the porch to say goodnight. Junmyeon had drunk just enough to feel less inhibited but be still in control of his actions. 

He consciously bumped his shoulder into Sehun's biceps as an excuse to touch him.  _ Damn that guy for being so tall. _ Well, if he were truthful he loved his men tall, dark and handsome. And Sehun excelled in every single of those categories. 

 

Sehun looked down at Junmyeon tenderly. He left the porch but stayed next to it, making both of them the same height for a moment. 

“I'll head out to the cave. You better quickly get into bed and drink some water beforehand,” Sehun advised him.

 

Junmyeon smiled at Sehun. “Jongdae is an idiot, you know that, don't you?“ he blurted out suddenly. 

 

Sehun's eyebrows raised. 

“He usually is an idiot, but what do you mean specifically?“ 

 

Sehun watched the other's expression and stepped even closer. 

“Do you want to know why I think he's an idiot at the moment?” Sehun didn't wait for an answer. “For having been with you and letting you go.“

 

“That was fifteen years ago!“ Junmyeon laughed, missing Sehun's point entirely. 

 

Sehun cupped Junmyeon's nape of his neck with his left hand, grabbing the other's hip with his right hand. 

“You're slow today. But I forgive you.“

 

Junmyeon dumbly stared at Sehun's lips. Was this really happening? 

“Yes it is, now shut up,“ Sehun answered with a fond smile. Apparently Junmyeon had said it out loud.

 

Their lips met tentatively. Sehun’s lips were firm, pressing onto Junmyeon’s with confidence. Sehun withdrew slowly, gazing into Junmyeon’s dark eyes. A feeling of warmth flooded from Junmyeon’s belly into his limbs, making him feel tingly all over. 

Sehun smiled at him, happiness shining in his eyes mirrored by Junmyeon. Sehun immediately dove in to kiss him again.

 

Junmyeon let Sehun initiate the first kiss. But when he was convinced that Sehun was sure of what he was doing, Junmyeon took over. 

 

He tightly cradled Sehun's jaw in his hands, dipping his head up to deepen the kiss. He used the small gasp the dragon made to let his tongue come into play. 

Sehun gave in quickly, melting into Junmyeon's grip, moaning with excitement. 

The smaller man pressed himself even closer to the other, allowing Sehun's hands to roam over his back. Hands which tentatively reached for Junmyeon’s bottom. 

 

Junmyeon enthusiastically grinded into the other's crotch in reply. Their kisses were quickly getting more frantic. Junmyeon let one hand glide into Sehun's hair and another onto the other's broad shoulder. But Sehun winced and broke the kiss when Junmyeon accidentally touched his patched-up wound. 

 

That broke the spell. 

 

Both stopped, panting heavily, smiling broadly at each other. 

 

“I am sorry, did I hurt you?“ Junmyeon asked, his eyes never leaving Sehun’s face. 

 

“It's fine.“ Sehun noted Junmyeon’s disheveled appearance and grinned. Then his eyes were drawn in by a movement to the window behind him and he discovered four eyes watching them. The onlookers quickly dispersed but Sehun's smile froze. 

 

“I better leave. Someone saw us, by the way.“

 

Junmyeon's smile dimmed as well. “OK. Yeah, you better go to your sleeping place,“ Junmyeon suggested half-heartedly.

Sehun nodded and turned to leave. 

 

Junmyeon jumped down the porch and held him back by his elbow. 

“Sleep well, baby,“ he stepped on his tiptoes and kissed Sehun chastely on the lips, turning away before receiving a reply. 

 

“Sleep well,“ Sehun answered, smiling at the other's retreating back. 

  
  
  


Inside Kyungsoo and Jongdae rounded up on Junmyeon immediately. They didn't talk much, they just informed him that there would be an intervention held in the morning. Junmyeon sighed. 

 

Later, lying in bed, he remembered Sehun's soft but firm lips on his own. Still worth it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it. You would make me very happy!
> 
> I will keep updating once a week, every Wednesday.
> 
> Those that came for XingDae - I hope this is to your liking!
> 
> Dear candlelightandcoffee, thank you so much for your support and hard work - especially this time on short notice!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything goes downhill, even the wheather. Also we meet Baekhyun and Luhan!

  
  


The next morning, Junmyeon found Jongdae and Kyungsoo sitting at the kitchen table with their cups of tea and coffee. Minseok trailed into the room and seated himself next to Junmyeon as well. 

 

A moment later, a knock on the kitchen’s door notified them of Sehun's arrival. Junmyeon and Sehun shared bright smiles with each other, but before Sehun could even come closer Jongdae jumped out of his seat and accompanied Sehun out of the house. 

 

“Sorry Sehun, we have to talk with Junmyeon. Can you please stay with the dragons today? Great!“ Jongdae left him at the porch without waiting for a reply. 

 

Taeyeon met them at the door. She threw Jongdae a dirty look but did not encourage Sehun to stay either. She handed him a big food package instead. 

“Perhaps let them talk first, I don't know what is going on with them.“

 

Sehun thanked her and shrugged instead of commenting. 

He left the house. 

  
  
  


Inside Taeyeon was complimented out of the kitchen as well. “What kind of patriarchal nonsense is this?“ But the men were stubborn and Taeyeon not desperate enough to argue with them, so she left. 

 

“Don't you think you are being dramatic?“ Junmyeon asked the three men, clearly annoyed. 

 

“Kyungsoo and I saw you two last night. You were sucking each other's faces like horny teenagers,“ Jongdae started aggressively.

 

“And that is a bad thing why?“ Junmyeon retorted. 

 

“He is a dragon for fuck’s sake!“ Jongdae shouted, already losing his cool. 

 

“Cut the racist crap Jongdae, it's not cute!“ Junmyeon exploded at his best friend who blinked at him in surprise. 

 

“Well… it's not that I share Jongdae’s prejudice but as your colleague and your friend I have to point out that this will have an impact on your job. Not everyone is as open-minded as we are,“ Minseok added thoughtfully.

 

“I am open-minded. For a siren,“ Jongdae inserted, petty. 

 

“And I have to add that this is not fair to Sehun either,“ Kyungsoo’s voice diverted Junmyeon’s attention.

 

“Why?“ Junmyeon asked, baffled.

 

“Your are leaving in a week! You can't just become the center of his world and then leave him only to visit every three months!” Kyungsoo laid out.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, his mouth closed and his brow furrowing. “We can work it out…“

 

“He is a dragon without control over his shapeshifting. He can't just come to Neo-Seoul for a visit. And when you leave, he won't even have anything resembling a life here. He hasn't tried to fit in with his kind. How is this supposed to work?” Kyungsoo calmly interrupted him.

 

Junmyeon’s body visibly deflated. 

 

“You need to give him some space to find his place in this time. He is so fixated on you, he doesn't even try.“ Junmyeon knew that Kyungsoo was right. But he didn’t like it. He felt a burning sensation starting in his throat.

 

Junmyeon's face paled and his breathing quickened, going quickly into hyperventilation. He tried counting in his mind to get his breathing under control. His eyes stung. 

 

The other three shared looks and coordinated quickly. 

Jongdae embraced Junmyeon first, holding him tightly in strong arms. Kyungsoo and Minseok closed in on Junmyeon as well, while Jongdae muttered encouraging nonsense. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon and Sehun met up the same afternoon. They walked along the shore without speaking. Sehun immediately took Junmyeon's hand, entangling their fingers, when they were out of sight. Junmyeon let him. 

 

After a while Junmyeon stopped at a beautiful spot overlooking the sea. He sighed. 

“Sehunnie…“ 

He started but Sehun who had anticipated this interrupted instantly, “I don't understand. You like me and I like you.“

Junmyeon smiled thinly, his body felt heavy and dull.

“It is not that easy,“ Junmyeon started again.

 

“It's very easy!” Sehun stopped and grasped the smaller man’s waist. He pulled him closer, letting his hand cup the other's cheek. When Junmyeon didn't stop him Sehun ducked down his head and kissed him, insisting.

Junmyeon kept still for a moment but he was weak. He gave in and kissed back fervently. His hands touched everywhere he could reach, enjoying the feel of strong arms around him. Sehun held him tightly, stabilizing Junmyeon who was standing on his toes. 

 

Eventually, they had to stop to take a much needed breath. 

 

Junmyeon looked up sadly, caressing the other’s temple with his thumb.

“Baby, we can't. I can't. It's not fair to you. I will leave and get back to work all over Asia. And you should be here, get together with the dragons. At least try. Try for me please, “ Junmyeon’s voice broke.

 

Sehun shook his head, his eyes full of unshed tears. “I don't want to. I only want to be with you.“

 

Junmyeon groaned, his heart ached like a physical wound. He let his head rest against Sehun’s broad chest for a moment. Trying to focus. Why was he doing this again? He lifted his gaze up again, forcing himself to look Sehun in the eye. 

 

“Sehunnie. This is not fair to me either. You can't put all that responsibility on me. I have to do my work. I can't take care of you like that. And I don't think you would want to be taken care of like a pet.“

 

Sehun froze. He stepped back from Junmyeon, letting the other’s hands fall from his shoulders. Sehun looked at the ground, unseeing. 

 

“You are saying that I am a burden to you? If that is what you think of me - you are right. I will not be a burden. I am sorry. I'll… I'll go.“ Sehun stuttered, turning away abruptly. Sehun quickly started walking away. 

 

Junmyeon followed him, trying to correct himself but Sehun didn't want to listen. When Junmyeon didn't give up Sehun started undoing his clothes, leaving a trail of it until he reached a steep cliff. Without looking back he jumped off stark naked.

When Junmyeon reached the edge he saw the huge green dragon swimming down below in the ocean. 

 

That evening it started to rain in Jeju. 

  
  
  
  


“What is it with the weather? It hasn't stopped raining heavily for days. That is atypical even for Jeju,” Jongdae wondered out loud. 

 

Junmyeon grabbed his mug tighter. 

“It's Sehunnie. He affects the weather when he is stressed. Or sad,“ Junmyeon didn't look up from the bottom of his mug. 

 

Silence resonated inside the kitchen. 

“You're kidding, right?“ Jongdae asked, cautious. 

 

“Nope,” Junmyeon popped the last syllable. “That's how I found him in the first place. He was angsty after he woke up. He had created a thunderstorm over a department store.“

 

“This sucks,“ Jongdae commented eloquently, face kept carefully blank.

 

“Yeah. This sucks,“ Junmyeon agreed wholeheartedly. 

 

“I still think you are all idiots. Just for the record, “ Taeyeon said to no one in particular, sipping her tea.

 

Junmyeon agreed inwardly. 

  
  
  


Yixing and Jongdae were lying naked and entangled with each other in Jongdae’s bed. Jongdae had his nose buried in his lover’s neck, eyes closed. Yixing caressed Jongdae’s shoulder, trailing his fingertips over soft skin and hair. His eyes looked at the ceiling, unseeing.

 

“Perhaps I should try talking to Sehun. As an independent third party,” Yixing spoke out of the blue.

 

“Are you going to walk up to the cave and try to talk some sense into him so that we can see the sun again?“ Jongdae asked derisively. 

 

“Well, I think texting would be easier but yes,“ Yixing’s hackles rose at Jongdae’s tone.

 

“Sehun is a dragon, he doesn't have a phone, love,“ Jongdae reminded the other, exasperated. 

 

Yixing lifted his eyebrow at his boyfriend. “I gave him a smartphone a week ago. We've been texting. Well, mostly Sehunnie sends me pictures asking what something is called and used for. And so many bunny gifs. I send him cat videos in return,“ Yixing laughed. 

 

“You did what? I feel kind of deceived,“ Jongdae whined. “And I thought Sehun can't even write or read anyways? Junmyeon told me so.“

 

“Sehun is pretty well versed in hanja. Except for the newer word meanings but he has improved a lot already,“ Yixing answered, pride touching his voice.

 

Jongdae hushed in surprise. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo was cooking banchans while letting a jjigae simmer on the stove. In the kitchen’s sitting area several seats were taken.

Jongdae was watching a variety show with Yixing starring in it. Junmyeon leaned into his shoulder, watching with him, unenthusiastic. Jongdae laughed every time Yixing opened his mouth on the screen, his shoulders shaking Junmyeon’s sluggish body. 

Junmyeon’s eyes turned away from the screen to the window wet with rain. 

 

He couldn't wait to start working again. Without Sehun's smiling face every morning Jeju suddenly seemed very dull and boring. 

Sehun had not come back to the house although he still kept his human shape and accepted food packages brought to him. Junmyeon suspected that the others were trying to soothe Sehun's mood just to make the rain stop. Without effect. 

 

Junmyeon was explicitly not welcome to see Sehun. 

 

He was torn from his musings by his smartphone’s ringing. At the stove, Kyungsoo was grabbing his smartphone out of his pocket as well. From within the house they heard Taeyeon’s phone ring. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon shared a brief look before jumping to their feet. Jongdae was left sitting alone in the kitchen, video stream stopped, until Yoona sat down next to him. 

She gripped Jongdae's hand in her own, they didn't look at each other. 

They knew what this meant. 

  
  


Five minutes later all three agents were clad in black combat clothes, ready to report for duty. Kyungsoo kissed his wife firmly on the mouth, conveying his thoughts with a deep look. Then the agents were off. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun was out on the water with the little fishing boat. The old woman captaining the vessel was checking the nets for caught fish while Sehun was standing on the railing, looking out. He enjoyed the heavy breeze in his face, rain was dropping heavily down on him. Sehun was aware that his mood was meddling with the weather again but he didn’t care. His only concern were the other dragons. But they seemed to be unaware of his more obscure talent and he was fine with not being scolded for once.

 

Sehun had started working for the old woman a couple of days ago. He had felt the need to be among people but didn’t feel comfortable with the agents and their family anymore. Also he really didn’t want to see Junmyeon. His heart was still aching. He was determined to show his slayer that he wasn’t just a burden. He would establish himself in this new age and come for him, convince him that Sehun was worth it.

  
  


The old woman didn’t care for papers or rules. She just took the young man onto her ship to care for the caught fish while she steered the boat. She was a very quiet person, they didn’t talk much. Sehun accepted this. He received food and a little bit of money for his work.

 

The blaring horn of a big cruise ship startled him out of his thoughts. Yixing had explained the huge boats and their use after Sehun had sent him a picture of one with an incredulous looking smiley. Sehun was thankful to Yixing with whom he had bonded more and more over their shared texts. This budding friendship somehow felt like a little secret from Junmyeon and Sehun cherished it even more now.

  
  
  


Chanyeol and Yixing were sharing a light lunch on a panorama deck of a harbour restaurant in Jeju’s capital. Yixing was scheduled to appear in a show in the evening, together with other idols from his label. Chanyeol would interview him later. Normally, Chanyeol only got the gigs that no one else wanted but it payed back to have friends in the right places. After breaking up with Junmyeon, Chanyeol had kept in close contact with Jongdae and Yixing. It helped that they mostly all lived in Neo-Seoul and regularly got together during entertainment events.

 

Screams interrupted their smalltalk and stirred them up. In the distance they could see several ships and boats, which were all steering back into the harbor. Farthest behind was a cruise ship moving unwieldy.

 

“What is happening?” Yixing rose to his feet, chopsticks still in hand.

 

“I don’t know but I have the feeling I should grab my camera team. See you later?” Chanyeol turned on his business mode.

 

“Yeah, ok.” Yixing put his chopsticks down, pulling out his smartphone. Chanyeol was gone in an instant.

 

Chanyeol found his team quickly, they moved up to the restaurant’s panorama deck. The cameras started recording immediately, keeping Yixing and other guests out of the frame. Chanyeol introduced himself to his audience, gave a quick overview on his location and just started talking about anything he could see.

 

“I just received information that there are major disturbances regarding shipping traffic on Jeju Island, near Jeju’s capital. We have not got any background information yet. However, it might be related to a magical event. The weather has shown a weird pattern the last couple of days. It might be related,” Chanyeol speculated on air.

  
  
  
  


“Agent Byun Baekhyun,” Junmyeon greeted the old acquaintance when arriving at operation’s center, voice tight. His superior officer’s back was turned away, fronting a row of flat screens showing a multitude of images.

Baekhyun swiveled his wheelchair around, greeting the new arrivals. “Agent Suho,” he nodded. 

 

“We have a code orange. A magical creature has awoken and is interfering with sea traffic near Jeju’ capital. We don’t have eyes on it yet but it must be something like a calmar of particular size,” Baekhyun informed them immediately.

  
  
  


Sehun saw some movement out of the corners of his eyes that made him turn around. 

“Oh!“ 

 

Heavy waves came crashing from oceanside. Something was happening on the cruise ship. It didn't lie still and glide slowly anymore but danced wildly on the waves. It was the source of the waves which were rocking Sehun's vessel.

The old woman glanced over as well. She frowned but didn't say anything. 

 

Sehun started on the nets again but had to hold himself on the railing to keep his footing. He kept glancing at the cruise ship, which acted atypical. 

 

A dark shadow fell on the water around the big ship. 

Sehun could hear the far noise of screams. 

 

Sehun dropped any pretense of caring for the nets and watched. 

Long thick scaled skin crawled and writhed over the decks of the cruise ship. Sehun squinted his eyes,  _ That wasn't a dragon, was it? _

A moment later he could see more of the ship’s assailant. It looked like a kraken but really much bigger than anything Sehun had seen in this time. The kraken was at least five times bigger than his own dragon form, by his estimation as much as he could see from afar. 

 

He took his smartphone out and took a picture which he forwarded to his smartphone’s only contact, Yixing. 

 

_ To Yixing:  _

(picture) this is not normal, is it? 

  
  


Chanyeol was moderating away in front of the camera. He speculated about the different causes the unusual traffic at sea could have. He had even interviewed some old Jeju divers who had given their opinion. One of the three old ladies had smiled and batted her eyes at him the whole time. 

 

Chanyeol had seen how Yixing had to fight his laughter hidden behind the camera man. 

 

Chanyeol was asking for close ups of the ships coming in when he was interrupted. 

 

“Holy fuck! Look at this, Chanyeol!“ Yixing pressed his phone into Chanyeol’s hand. 

 

The reporter reacted immediately, forwarded the picture on the screen to his own phone and prepared it for a presentation on TV.

“Who is the source? I have to add a watermark for them,“ Chanyeol asked, businesslike.

 

“It's from Sehun. He is out there. Now!“ Yixing was anything but calm.

 

Chanyeol gasped. 

“Have you already told him to get his ass away to safety?“ 

 

Chanyeol continued working while Yixing called Sehun to relay the message. 

  
  
  


Sehun's phone vibrated. The old captain gave him a side eye. Sehun didn’t understand by which age humans changed their mindset and considered handling smartphones in public not normal anymore but offensive, but the old woman seemed to have crossed this bridge already.

 

Sehun shrugged apologetically at her and answered the phone. The caller’s voice was so loud that Sehun had to hold the phone away from his ear. 

 

“Sehunnie, you need to get away from that thing now! This is not normal! This is dangerous,“ Yixing urged him. Sehun nodded at him although he couldn’t see him.

 

“I thought as much. Thank you. I am fine. Don't worry about me,” Sehun smiled into the receiver.

 

“I already heard from Jongdae that Kyungsoo, Taeyeon and Junmyeon have been called in, I bet they are about to take care of this,” Yixing explained, dissatisfied with Sehun’s insufficient worry.

 

“Junmyeon is coming here?“ Sehun stiffened, he sometimes had a very selective hearing.

 

“Argh, no no no, Sehunnie, please leave”, Yixing recognized his mistake at once. “Junmyeon can do this. He is the best at handling magical creatures.“ 

Sehun could hear a slapping sound over the phone. Had Yixing just hit himself?

 

Sehun knew his slayer was well-known to be very good at his job but still… 

 

The captain gestured impatiently towards Sehun. 

 

“OK, I have to go now, see you soon!“ Sehun quickly said goodbye, feeling urged to please his employer.

  
  
  


Yixing closed the call, frowning at the display. He rubbed his face absentmindedly where he had slapped himself moments prior. 

 

“How close is Sehun? Do you think he could send more photos? Or even a video?“ Chanyeol stopped himself when he noticed Yixing’s angry face. 

“Sorry,“ the reporter added subdued. “Perhaps he can come here after he has left the danger zone?“ He amended quickly. 

  
  
  


Agent Byun Baekhyun stopped in the middle of his explanation to touch his in-ear device. 

“Xiumin just found a picture of our code orange. Local news have found a source. It's a kraken, an  _ enteroctopus dofleini gigantis _ .” Baekhyun’s face set into a grim expression. His second team located in Neo-Seoul was an essential part of this mission as well.

“Luhan, put in on the screen, please.“ 

 

Junmyeon watched, his curiosity piqued. The live video stream from the local broadcasting station appeared, splitting the screen between a picture of the sea creature and the young reporter. Junmyeon facepalmed when Chanyeol’s excited face came onto the screen. 

 

“What is it, Suho?“ Baekhyun asked immediately in alarm.

 

“Don't mind me. It's just my ex…“ Junmyeon quickly explained, blushing a little.

 

“You dated a kraken?“ Luhan joked into all their in-ear devices. 

 

“I thought you were more into dragons these days,“ Taeyeon added playfully. 

 

Baekhyun frowned. He looked at Junmyeon who was fighting to keep his private life private in front of his boss. 

 

“Very funny. I was talking about the reporter,“ Junmyeon stressed, pointing at Chanyeol’s face.

 

“Well, he looks hot. Good taste, Suho,“ Baekhyun commented. 

 

Junmyeon was glad to have the topic changed a little bit. 

“Perhaps we should concentrate on the huge magical creature currently trying to swallow a whole fifteen-story cruise ship instead of my non-existent love life?” Junmyeon added, warning his colleagues with a stern look to discontinue this topic.

 

“It's actually six decks, but yes, good idea”, Luhan replied, starting on on the details. 

  
  
  


Minseok waited for Luhan to start his lecture mode and then changed the channel to a private one to contact Kyungsoo only. 

 

“Yixing just messaged me that Sehun is the source for the kraken sighting,“ Minseok hastily whispered.

 

“What?!“ Kyungsoo squeaked, surprised. 

 

“Yes, Agent D.O.?” Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo, lifting a questioning eyebrow at him. 

 

“It's nothing, sir,“ Kyungsoo quickly replied with a straight face.

 

“Another ex-lover?“ Baekhyun grinned, never one to let a joke go by unsaid. 

Kyungsoo shook his head and turned away to get some privacy. 

 

“Is Sehun still on sight?“ Kyungsoo whispered back at Minseok when he was sure his boss’ attention was elsewhere.

 

“We don't know. Yixing ordered him to leave but he also blurted out that Junmyeon and you all would take care of the creature…” Minseok’s voice trailed off.

 

“And Sehun doesn't want to leave Junmyeon alone with that thing. Damn!“ Kyungsoo summarized the situation instantly.

 

“Yeah.“

 

“Don't tell Junmyeon! We need him with his full concentration, Sehun would absolutely distract him,“ Kyungsoo quickly decided a mode of action.

 

“Agreed. I'll try to contact Sehun directly for updates,” Minseok followed up.

 

“How does that even work? How did Sehun contact Yixing and how can he be the source of this picture?“ Kyungsoo started to wonder out loud.

 

“Beats me but let's concentrate on the stuff with high priority,“ Minseok started typing on his keyboard.

 

“Agreed,“ Kyungsoo turned back to his teammates and changed the channel back.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo came back to their strategy session when Baekhyun distributed tasks. 

 

“I want Taeyeon, D.O. and Suho on board of the cruise ship. Luhan will teleport them there and open a portal on the ship via the placeholders the three will distribute on the ship.”

All eyes were set on the young man, rolling around in his wheelchair, pointing at different items on their digital projections. 

 

“D.O. will organize the people’s rescue, Taeyeon goes for the ship controls and Suho handles the creature.” All three agents nodded. 

 

“Xiumin coordinates electronics and communication with local police and reinforcement from headquarters while I keep my eyes on all of you.” Minseok gave his OK as well. 

 

“Suho, take the link with you in case I need to read the creature. Any thoughts?” Baekhyun quickly checked back with his agents. No questions.

“OK, then it's decided. Prepare yourselves. Departure is in 10.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it. You would make me very happy!
> 
> There is one final update scheduled for next Wednesday!
> 
> Dearest candlelightandcoffee, thank you so again for your support, efforts and work!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to an end eventually.

Chanyeol and his team burst into activity when two black-clad agents, local police and EMTs ran to the big square place near the harbour and closed it off with vans and police-marked tape. The crew filmed from afar and got the moment on tape when the transport-portal opened in the pouring rain.  Chanyeol made a victory sign towards his team, they all nodded in agreement.

“This is reporter Park Chanyeol live from Jeju Island, Jeju City, near the harbour. We are witnessing police and rescue activities. Apparently a cruise ship near the harbour is under magical creature attack. Local and national forces have opened a portal for evacuation via teleportation. There are EMTs at the ready, waiting to give first aid to the first rescued passengers.

Oh, it's starting! Droves of people are being led in more or less orderly rows through the portal onto the closed off place. People are quickly falling out of order on this side of the portal. It is hard to distinguish people in the bad weather that is persistent on the island for days now.

There is screaming, some people are injured and they have panicked looks in their eyes. The local forces seem to be quickly overwhelmed by the sheer mass of people…“

Chanyeol moderated away with ease, fully immersed in his task. He watched wide-eyed, commenting on every detail in his vision.

 

Yixing stood off camera, wringing his hands. When more and more people arrived, quickly overwhelming rescue personnel, he started towards the scene only to stop again.

 

“We should help them. Support them!“ Yixing looked around, meeting onlookers’ eyes.

One person loudly agreed. Others quickly followed. Yixing’s celebrity status made people very open to his suggestion. Chanyeol gestured for his crew to mute his stream. He turned around to Yixing, moving off screen.

 

“I have an idea,” the reporter started exited. “Yixing, why don't you come here and summon the locals to support the rescue mission. People will come in droves when they hear it from you!“

 

Yixing halted, tilted his head for a moment, then nodded enthusiastically.

  
  


The three agents were an experienced team. They easily established their first milestone goals. The agents dispersed immediately upon arrival on the cruise ship, jumping through Luhan’s portal.

 

Junmyeon accompanied Taeyeon to the bridge, where she sat down and took over the reign from the leftover crew. The scared men and women were quick to hand over the command, sharing every bit of information they thought she might need and then letting themselves be evacuated.

 

Junmyeon listened to them with half an ear, taking in their eye witness accounts of the magical creature while he analysed floor plans to find the best place to start his task.

  


Junmyeon turned to his colleague, “You ok here? I am leaving for that deck”, he showed Taeyeon the deck on his plan. “I will try to get an eye on the kraken from there.“

 

Taeyeon nodded and Junmyeon left immediately, running to his destination. He sent any distraught passengers he met towards Kyungsoo’s rescue points on his way.

 

Finally, at his designated spot, he was able to see the sea below the ship and one of the eight tentacles near the ship’s hull. In the distance most other boats had already left the premises. One small fishing boat however swayed calmly, immobile except for the swishing of the waves.

 

Junmyeon put a finger to his communicator, an unnecessary gesture as the device wasn’t activated on touch, but kept a dedicated line open to headquarters.

“Have someone check on that boat there, Xiumin, in case someone was incapacitated, OK?“

Minseok quickly localized the mentioned object and agreed.

  
  


The old woman turned towards Sehun as he ended the call.

 

“I thought you were unattached, little dragon,” she told him in her gnarly voice.

Sehun's eyes widened. He hadn't told her about himself. He turned around to her, facing his captain. His eyebrows drew together.

 

“Who are you? What do you want?“ His voice didn't sound as collected as he wanted it to.

 

The old woman stepped closer, she began to casually sling a rope around her arm. The arms looked less bony and more muscular than Sehun remembered.

 

“Well, I wanted to take a bite out of you, sweet things. And I don't think I am going to change my mind. You look too juicy to pass up,“ she smiled at him and Sehun didn't recall her teeth to be quite that sharp.

 

Sehun lunged at her before she could attack him. But the captain wasn't just an old woman. She must have been a mighty predator hiding under that old woman’s disguise that melted away from her features until it didn't look like a human anymore but a wild mixture of a crocodile, a shark and something else. It was as strong as Sehun.

A battle between equals started.

  
  


On Junmyeon's end, the deep sea creature started to crawl up on the long side of the ship, slowly tipping it to one side under its massive weight.

 

The remaining passengers felt the floor move under their feet, they started screaming in fear.

 

Junmyeon grabbed the nearest railing, keeping his body steady at the different forces. His neoprene suit softened the blows of furnishing and other objects colliding into him. The rain, though less heavy, made the planks and gangway slippery.

 

A child fell on the floor, slipping away from her father's grasp. She slid on the wet, unbalanced floor like on a slide and screamed in fear. Junmyeon started running the moment her hand slipped and caught the girl in his arms just before she would have collided with the metal railing. Her head crashed into his chest, pushing the air out of his lungs.

Both gasped. The girl in Junmyeon's arms stayed silent for a moment, shocked, then she started wailing.

 

Junmyeon grasped her softly and lifted the child up, taking her to the distraught parents.

 

The ship whipped back and forth violently again.

 

“Do something about this, Suho!“ Kyungsoo’s grim voice echoed in Junmyeon's head.

 

“Already on it,“ Junmyeon answered, calm. He grabbed a stick out of a garbage container to his right and turned to the uplifted ship's side.

 

Junmyeon ran up which normally would have been left, gripping railings and ship furnishing to keep his balance. After getting his footing on top of the outer railing, Junmyeon started banging on the hull with the metallic stick. Loudly.

 

At first nothing happened.

 

Then, slowly the ship dipped back, turning the vessel’s balance to normal.

 

“Whatever you're doing, it’s working!“ Taeyeon commented excitedly.

 

But the ship didn’t stop it’s counter movement and quickly started to tip to the other side that had been on the lower side before.

“Never mind me…“ Taeyeon added, now less excited. “I don't know how long the ship will stay in one piece or keep afloat if the kraken doesn't leave it alone soon!“

 

Junmyeon paused his banging, looking at the kraken which was slowly gliding out of the water, towards him. The agent was too far up on the ship, too far away from the sea. He couldn't coax it towards him like this without bringing the ship in further danger. But he had its full attention now. Baby steps.

 

“Byun, where do the crew store their climbing gear?“ Junmyeon had an idea.

 

Baekhyun was quick on his feet as always and found the information, relaying it quickly. Junmyeon let himself be guided towards the nearest storage vaults. Baekhyun didn't even ask what Suho was planning, he trusted his subordinates.

  


Moment later Junmyeon started to rappel down along the hull. The agent described his steps in a calm voice to keep his team in the loop.

 

“I've got eyes on the kraken. It's hovering just below the sea level, cradling the ship like a damn stuffed toy. I am going to try to get the connector on it, you ready Byun?“

 

Baekhyun gave his OK quickly.

 

Junmyeon strapped himself to the ship, keeping only minimal leeway in his ropes. He was now close enough to the sea that his face got sprays of water with every wave. The neverending rain wasn't as strong as it had been this morning but he was soaked nevertheless. Good thing he was wearing his neoprene. He pulled out his goggles, savely putting away his glasses. Junmyeon prefered to keep on his glasses as long as possible, avoiding contact lenses at all costs. The goggles were adapted to his bad eyesight but obstructed his vision due to their build.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw one of the tentacles move closer to him. He forced himself to keep calm and carry on with his preparations.

He activated the connector and put it in a pocket where it was easy to reach.

 

“Should I call the kraken’s tentacle octacle? That would be scientifically correct…” Junmyeon contemplated out loud, faking to be calm.

 

“Just do your thing, Suho,” Kyungsoo told him.

 

The tentacle was close enough now for Junmyeon to distinguish its different structures. Suction cups, coarse skin, some starfishes and seashells adorning the skin.

It smelled salty, like seaweed. And it was simply huge, the tentacle’s tip was bigger than a human and the weight must be enormous. The pure size made Junmyeon gulp.

Fear came rushing through his system but Junmyeon knew how to handle it. The agent let the fear wash over him but did not fight it. He looked it into the eye, nodded and accepted the fear. And moved on.

 

The tentacle was almost in reach. Junmyeon held his hand out, his fingerless gloves protecting his skin but leaving his fingertips free to feel surfaces and keep his mobility.

 

“Come here, kitty, kitty,“ Junmyeon coaxed at the kraken in his softest voice.

 

“Did you just call that monster kitty?“ Baekhyun stuttered over the microphone into the team channel.

 

“Don't call it monster! It's bigger than what you know but that's it. It hasn't even eaten anyone yet!“ Junmyeon answered distracted, grabbing at the kraken’s tentacle.

 

“You're definition of monster is very unconventional,“ he heard Baekhyun grumble over the line.

 

Junmyeon stopped responding when he finally touched the creature. It felt cold and strong. Powerful. The muscles strained under the relenting rubbery skin. Like a stingray’s.

He hold tight to the creature's tentacle.

 

“Hello there, beautiful! Keep still for a moment. Fine! You're doing fine,“ he talked in a soothing voice, uncertain if the kraken could even hear him. But talking with the creature made him feel more in control.

 

Junmyeon pushed the connector into the creature’s skin, soothing over the sting to keep the tentacle from withdrawing.

 

“Byun, you may connect now. It's in,“ Junmyeon informed his boss.

 

“You have the weirdest taste in pets, Suho,” Baekhyun commented. “OK, I'll connect now. Keep your kitty still if you can.“

 

Junmyeon waited.

Nothing happened. Waves crashed into the ship. Rain fell into his face. The tentacle swayed under his hand. He saw the single little boat still in sight. Weird.

 

Baekhyun’s loud gasp resonated over the team channel.

 

“OK, Suho was kind of right.“

 

“He - what?!“

“What?“

Several voices interrupted Baekhyun in consternation.

 

“Don't act so surprised guys...“ Junmyeon answered dryly.

 

“Shhh… keep it down. The kraken - it's a baby, a male. It's distraught, searching for food and comfort and its family.“

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake! I really don't want to see it’s mama if that is the baby!“ Minseok swore.

 

“Silence!“ Kyungsoo admonished his team mates.

 

“Suho, you think you can sooth the baby when I connect you to it? Get it away from the ship?“ Baekhyun asked his team’s expert.

 

“I'll try. How far are we with the evacuation and how is the ship doing?“ Junmyeon shifted the tentacle in his grip.

 

“We have evacuated 70% of the passengers, we will need approximately 20 more minutes to have everything cleared up,“ Kyungsoo informed them, in control.

 

“The ship is under my control, our merpeople colleagues are at the ready to keep any oil spills at bay,“ Taeyeon added.

 

Junmyeon nodded. “Good. I'll start slowly then.“

 

He re-checked his equipment and prepared the second connector.

 

“Using connector now,“ he breathed in slowly, exhaling while he pushed the connector into his own forearm. It hurt like hell. It always did. But the pain was forgotten immediately when Baekhyun connected Junmyeon with the creature’s mind.

 

Everything turned upside down, his stomach protested and he felt sick. Junmyeon vomited until his stomach was empty. His mouth was dry and sour. Junmyeon's unfocused eyes watched as a big wave washed away his stomach’s former content away from the ship's hull.

 

“Easy, easy there, Suho. It'll be OK in a moment,“ Baekhyun said.

 

The viewing perspective of the kraken was so different from his own that his brain went haywire. Also, he wasn't a telepath like Baekhyun and not build for telepathic connections like him.

 

After ten minutes the agony was passable and Junmyeon had adapted himself enough to act. He reached out to the creature, easing into a communication forged by Baekhyun’s  guidance.

 

Tao. Tao was his name. He was frightened. Hungry. Lonely.

Something had woken him long before his due time. He wasn't ready. Not ready to survive with these low levels of surrounding magic. The kraken was already on its last reserves. It was distraught and in panic.

 

“Tao-tao, beautiful, shhh, come here. I'll take care of you,“ Junmyeon took pity on the poor thing. He caressed the tentacle near him, trying to express his sympathy.

Perhaps he could lead Tao back to his sleeping place. Could even make him fall asleep again?

  
  


Minseok observed the rescue mission on the cruise ship from his remote station in Neo-Seoul. His team was doing well so far. Everyone worked effectively and Minseok worked hard to keep everyone supported.

Luhan was sitting lotus-style near him on his blanket, deep in concentration. Sweat dripped from his face on his bare shoulders.

 

“He is amazing with these creatures. How does he do that? I don't get it. And I am the telepath…“ In awe, Baekhyun commented to his team.

 

“I guess he's just more open-minded than most of us,“ Minseok grinned. “I will tease him without mercy for calling that thing kitty kitty!“ He laughed.

 

Baekhyun smirked as well, reading the feeds in front of him.

“Xiumin, what is coming through the air from south towards the cruise ship’s location? It's moving damn fast,” Baekhyun asked him.

 

Minseok quickly checked up on what Baekhyun meant.

“Shit! It's the rescue helicopter checking on that abandoned boat in the vicinity of the cruise ship. Suho and I detected it earlier and decided it needed checking upon. But I told them to wait for my command!“

 

Minseok quickly established contact with the helicopter, advising them to turn away. However, the pilot turned out to be stubborn. He argued about the need for quick actions if people were hurt on the boat.

Minseok’s discussions were interrupted by the three agents on the ship suddenly crying out and talking over each other.

 

Taeyeon reported that the ship was moving erratically, Kyungsoo declared that people started screaming and disrupting his orderly evacuation. Junmyeon screamed at them to get the damn helicopter away from his nervous kraken while simultaneously talking soothingly at the creature. Tao-the-kraken was disturbed by the noise and clung even more to the ship, making it wobblier than ever.

 

The noise of the helicopter grew louder until it almost drowned Junmyeon’s voice out. But it wasn't loud enough to drown out the terrifying noise of the ship’s hull tearing at several places at once.

 

Minseok finally got the helicopter’s pilot to turn away but “Those idiots!” decided to fly over the cruise ship. The noise of people screaming in panic resounded through the team channel. Panicked passengers started running through the portal. Luhan gasped loudly, sweating more and more.

 

Minseok watched his colleague, eyes wide.

“Luhan can't hold the portal open much longer with people overloading it like this!“

 

Baekhyun had no choice but to quickly order his agents to abort the mission and leave the ship as well to save themselves.

Baekhyun observed Kyungsoo and Taeyeon following his advice. But there was no reaction from his third team member.

 

“Suho, I told you to abort!“ Baekhyun yelled.

 

There was no response. The channel echoing only static noise.

 

“Agent Suho, respond!” Baekhyun’s voice shook.

 

“Junmyeon?!“ Baekhyun asked, voice upturned.

  
  


Sehun fought with the predator masquerading as an old woman for a what he felt a long time. He ran away from her or it, he was uncertain about the gender. Hiding away he berated himself, it was irrelevant what gender it had if it wanted to eat him. That was bad anyways.

 

Sehun was able to barricade the doorway inside the cabin, throwing everything he could at the entry. The wild attacker howled and screeched at him. It didn't leave him alone or let go of the door. When the door was obviously going to fall, Sehun prepared. He took a chair leg and hid right next to the door.

 

He fell upon it as soon as he saw the predator. The dragon hit it without mercy, tearing at hair and limbs, hitting with his the chair leg, his hands and kicking with his feet.

The predator gave as good as it got, it bit into his leg when he tried to hold it in a headlock.

 

Sehun's martial arts training from centuries ago kicked in. He grabbed its arms, twisted the limbs around. He went for the head again, getting his arms around its shoulders. Sehun rebalanced, twisted around and broke the attacker’s neck. The noise was pure satisfaction.

 

Just as he remembered being taught by his teachers hundreds of years ago, he took a strong wire and started separating the head from the body.

  


Sehun sat, panting heavily, at the railing. His hands were sore and his bitten leg hurt. He had just dropped the predator’s head over board. The rest of its body still oozing purple blood onto the cabin floor.

 

The loud noise of an aircraft over Sehun made him look at the assaulted cruise ship. He had all but forgotten about this.

 

He narrowed his eyes at it.

Sehun could see a small man, bound to the ship with ropes, hanging mid air. The man was cradling one of the huge kraken’s tentacles in his arms, he seemed to talk to it. The beast was writhing wildly in a huge coil around the ship but the man didn't seem to fear it.

 

That idiot had no survival instincts! Sehun's hands flexed, he stood up, swaying on his feet.

 

The cruise ship moved like a leaf under the pure force and weight of the kraken.

 

One of the unattended tentacles hit the man, leaving him hanging unmoving like a ragdoll.

Sehun’s heart drummed painfully in his chest. He had recognized that silhouette instantly.

 

“Junmyeon!“ he screamed. Everything slowed down in his vision.

 

Without another thought, Sehun dropped his phone, his wallet and all clothes into a heap on the planks. He jumped into the wild sea, meeting the water’s surface already in dragon form.

He swam as fast as he could. He didn't know how to get through the creature’s wild movements to the agent. He would improvise.

 

When Sehun was almost there the ship gave way to the kraken’s destruction, broke and immediately started to sink.

 

The kraken suddenly let go of the cruise ship and dropped away from the ship, diving into the deep sea without a glance back. At first Sehun thought it might come back to attack him from below, but it never came.

 

Sehun didn't understand this reaction but he would not complain. The ship was tilted, Junmyeon hung lifeless and strapped with ropes close to the ocean, already touching water.

 

Sehun arrived at his destination, stopping his huge body last minute before he could crush the tiny human. He cut the thick ropes easily with his talons while cradling the agent with one forearm and fingers. Sehun couldn't check on Junmyeon while in dragon form and he couldn't really see well. His sense of smell only registered the plastic smell of his suit, the kraken’s foul smell and the salt of the sea. He had to hope for the best.

 

Sehun quickly moved away from the sinking ship, keeping the human’s head above the water.

  
  


“What is happening? Someone give me eyes and ears on the scene! Where is Suho?“ Baekhyun screamed angrily. He was obviously trying to keep the fear for his agent at bay.

 

“Working on it! I've got a drone ready, you should have it on the screen now,“ Minseok informed him.

 

Every remote staff member, by now including Taeyeon and Kyungsoo who had returned, stared at the screen, watching the scene in front of them.

 

“Is that another monster?“ Luhan asked. He had left his trance after he had closed the portal.

 

“Agent Suho is down. I repeat, Suho is down,“ Minseok announced.

 

“I am taking over the kraken, Minseok you take over Suho’s rescue while I am incapacitated,“ Baekhyun advised.

 

“OK, boss,“ Minseok agreed quickly.

 

“I can open a portal if you guide me,“ Luhan offered. “That other monster is coming directly for Suho!“

 

“Shit! That's Sehun!“ Minseok exclaimed in recognition.

 

“Sehun? How is he there?“ Kyungsoo commented.

 

“Who the hell is Sehun?“ Baekhyun interrupted them. But there wasn't time for explanation now.

 

The remote personnel watched in awe as Baekhyun guided the kraken away from the ship. They were unable to do anything but watch when the dragon grabbed Junmyeon from the ship’s side.

 

“It's a dragon, right? It's holding him like a baby. Incredible. Is that one of his pets?“ Luhan asked his colleagues.

 

“More like his boyfriend,“ Taeyeon commented.

 

Luhan gasped audibly. “The hell?!“

  
  


Sehun felt bone deep exhaustion. He was holding Junmyeon, carefully not letting his head get in contact with the water. Sehun's body ached. He couldn't feel his tail. It must have been hurt when he was near the ship. Sehun didn't spare it another thought. He slowly steered towards the empty boat which had drifted away quite far in the short time he had left it unattended. When Sehun finally reached the boat he laid Junmyeon on the boat’s planks carefully. Sehun used his last power reserves to concentrate on shifting back and somehow lifted himself onto the boat.

  
  


“The dragon just saved Suho, did I see that right?“ Baekhyun had been incapacitated for the time while he had guided Tao-the-Kraken away from the sinking cruise ship. Baekhyun came back to himself when Sehun placed Junmyeon on the small boat.

 

“I've never seen a dragon holding a human that tenderly. He really has a talent for those creatures,“ Baekhyun wondered out loud.

 

Minseok clamped Luhan’s mouth shut before the other could comment.

 

“Yeah he does,“ Kyungsoo said carefully.

 

The agents watched as the dragon shifted into a naked young man and pulled of Junmyeon's goggles.

 

“Oh, I didn't expect it to stay. I don't think I’ve ever seen one shift live. Wow,“ Baekhyun was entranced.

 

Kyungsoo, Taeyeon and Minseok stayed silent. Minseok gripped Luhan’s shoulder tightly.

 

“Is that dragon… what is happening?“ Baekhyun glanced at the screen in confusion.

  
  


Sehun immediately bend over Junmyeon, checking the still unconscious Junmyeon’s breathing. When he detected strong life signs the exhaustion broke over him like a wave.

Tears started streaming from his eyes.

 

Sehun fell onto the floor. He laid next to the unmoving man, gathering him in his arms. Sehun pressed their bodies together tightly, hiding his crying face in the other’s neck. Hiccups shaking his chest.

 

Moments later, Sehun started at Junmyeon’s small movements. The other groaned, eyes still closed.

“Junmyeon, can you hear me? Are you in pain?“ Sehun asked him.

 

Junmyeon's eyes opened. He slowly focused on Sehun, one eye stayed dilated. Junmyeon started to smile widely when he recognized Sehun next to him.

“Hey baby,” Junmyeon said.

 

“Hey yourself, asshole…“ Sehun smiled back at him with watery eyes.

 

Junmyeon grinned. His brain wasn't up to speed, his thoughts were crawling slowly through his rattled brain.

“You're naked again,” Junmyeon stated after touching wet, naked skin under his hand.

 

Sehun lifted an eyebrow. “That is what you focus on?“

 

“I think I’ve got a concussion.“

 

Junmyeon didn't stop smiling. Had he been in his normal state of mind he wouldn't have stopped asking questions. But his brain was foggy. So foggy.

 

[Sehun caressed the other’s precious cheek.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dbo59umWsAEztv-.jpg)

“You're grinning like an idiot. You're definitely not all there. Mind if I kiss you anyway?“

 

Junmyeon licked his lips unconsciously, nodding slowly.

Sehun dove in for a kiss, tasting salt on the other’s lips. After three quick pecks he bit Junmyeon’s upper lip, calculating to make him gasp and receive entry to the other’s mouth.

  
  


“And he's making out with a dragon. Wow. Anyone want to fill me in on what is going on?“ Baekhyun demanded with an eerie calm.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok, I'll add an epilogue next week ;)  
> Any open points you need clarification on that I need to adress?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it. You would make me very happy!
> 
> There is one really final update scheduled for next Wednesday!
> 
> My lovely candlelightandcoffee! You cheered me on through this whole thing, you are the reason why this stories has a beginning, a middle and an end! And possibly an epilogue ;) Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

_One month later_

  
  


Chanyeol ordered two coffees at the counter of the old little coffee shop in the village near Kyungsoo's home on Jeju Island.

Jongdae and Chanyeol could have gotten free beverages at Kyungsoo’s but Chanyeol still had not gotten over seeing his ex and his new flame sweetly in love.

 

He was happy for Junmyeon, he really was. And Sehun was a great guy. Or dragon. Or whatever. But he didn't need to see them practically sitting on each other all the time.

 

Although he loved riling up Jongdae who wasn't allowed to say anything to or about them if he didn't want to lose his room in Kyungsoo’s and Yoona’s home.

 

After Junmyeon had been released from hospital after being saved from his Kraken adventure by Sehun, Yoona had decided that Sehun belonged and that he was good for Junmyeon. Everyone had to deal with it or leave.

And no one wanted to argue with Kyungsoo's pregnant wife. Even Kyungsoo was afraid of her when she was like that.

 

Thus, Sehun was adopted into the family, loved by some family members more (Junmyeon, followed by Yoona and Taeyeon) and by some with less enthusiasm (Kyungsoo and Jongdae).

 

Sehun got his own adjacent room to the house, a compromise to keep Sehun close and save the inhabitants from possible shapeshifter-mishaps.

  
  


“It's still too close to be soundproof. My ears… That dragon has stamina. Junmyeon's running around on wobbly feet all the time. Serves him right,“ Jongdae grimaced. He whined to Chanyeol over his cup of coffee, flopping his arms over the table and almost knocking over Chanyeol’s cappuccino.

 

“Someone is jealous!“ Chanyeol laughed gleefully, having saved his cup from danger.

 

“Well, my boyfriend is hundreds of kilometers away and I don't get much sleep because my ex and his… boyfriend (Chanyeol was proud of Jongdae for not saying _that dragon_ or using worse words) are doing it all night. Loudly.“ Jongdae threw Chanyeol a look, fishing for sympathy.

 

Chanyeol laughed even louder.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

High pitched moans resonated through the wooden walls, loudly enough to be heard but not loud enough to warrant a telling off. _Or did it?_ Kyungsoo groaned.

 

“They need to move out,“ Yoona spoke into the moan-filled silence.

 

Kyungsoo turned his head, surprised that his wife was awake as well.

 

“I love them, I love them dearly, I really do,“ Yoona added. “But if I have to listen to them one more night I am going to murder someone.” She hit the bedding in frustration.

 

Kyungsoo turned fully to her and embraced his wife, carefully arranging their limbs around her big belly.

 

“I am talking to them tomorrow,“ Kyungsoo nuzzled his nose into her cheek. “What about the old cabin near the coast? The one that belonged to your aunt?”

 

A combination of a high-pitched moan and a deep groan interrupted their discussion.

 

“Finally,” Yoona said and yawned. Kyungsoo could feel her nod to him. “Yes, that is a good idea. Love you.”

 

“Good night, honey.”

  
  
  
  


_Two years later_

  
  


“Say cheese! “ Sehun shouted to his friends floating lazily on the waves in the sun.  

Junmyeon waived at the camera, Jongdae posed, from waist up drifting in the water, fully covered in his grey merman skin.  

Yixing sipped on his cocktail, one foot casually slung under Jongdae’s arm to save himself from floating away.

 

Sehun took several pictures before changing to the front camera and adding himself to the picture.

 Junmyeon stopped looking at the camera and received a “Ya, Myeonnie, look here!“ from him.

 

Junmyeon gestured towards the sky, where dark shadows clouded the brilliant blue sky. They came closer fast and grew immensely in size.

 

“Kai and Taemin are joining us after all!“

 

Junmyeon smiled at Sehun, who managed to capture that beautiful smile at the same moment as the two fully grown dragons landed in the water behind the group of friends. The waves steared them up gently, Yixing was the only one who yelped. He had dropped some of his cocktail on himself.

 

Sehun waded through the hip-deep water back, handing over the smartphone to his boyfriend.

 

“Can you send it to Chanyeol hyung?“ Sehun asked him between small kisses.

 

Junmyeon smiled again, quickly embracing Sehun before clapping him on the back.

“Now off you go, I know you can't wait to go swimming with the others.“

 

Sehun laughed, dropping a final kiss on his lips before rushing towards the two dragons waiting impatiently.

A moment later only his bathing shorts floated on the surface.

 

A green-scaled dragon joined the orange-pink (Taemin) and the deep blue one (Kai). The two bigger dragons rubbed their necks on Sehun's hide, making Sehun purr in content.

 

“Will you be OK without me for half an hour as well?“ Jongdae asked Yixing, murmuring. Yixing petted Jongdae’s thick grey skin where in human form his ears would have been.

 

“Of course, Dae. I'll have time to catch up with Junmyeonnie.“

 

Jongdae smiled his bizarre merman smile (too many sharp teeth, not enough lip) before flipping away elegantly.

 

“Have fun!“ Junmyeon waived at the three dragons and the merman already on their way into the deep sea.

 

“Now you'll have to be my anchor,” Yixing whined.

Junmyeon nodded, dropping off his surf board to get a good stand in the shallow water.

 

“Anything else for our famous idol Lay?“ he asked mockingly.

 

Yixing mock hit Junmyeon's bare chest, red from too much sun exposure, and grinned at his friend.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys, this is it. 
> 
> I finished it. 
> 
> I really did it! 
> 
> I've never finished something in my life. Wow. And in English instead of my native language.   
> I am very satisfied with this story and really proud of myself. ( *∵* ) I would never have gotten so far if you all had not cheered me on all the way! That is really important to me. Thank you! Praise is what gets me going (something I guess I have in common with our Junmyeonnie).
> 
> Also, watch this place, there will be a smutty sequel in the future and I already drafted some side-story-stuff that I need to develop by discussing it with someone. Any volunteers?
> 
> Everyone needs to know that candlelightandcoffee made this possible, she was incredible.  
> She dedicated so much time and energy into beta-ing and much more into motivating me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much! I'll buy you a meal when we meet for an EXO concert in Europe! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it. You would make me very happy!
> 
> FYI: I'll post something entirely different next Wednesday ;-)
> 
> I would love if YOU would come and talk to me! Just to fangirl over Junmyeon or to bounce of ideas for stories!  
> This is  my twitter  and this is  my tumblr , don't be shy - we already have so much in common! ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it! Thank you for reading! Please kindly leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it. 
> 
> I will try to update once a week. I have already pre-written 6/8 chapters.  
> However, those still need to be beta-ed and my wonderful beta actually also still has her own life and can't just read my writing all day. So if anyone wants to join forces and help us in keeping this updated regularly, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> I was inspired by a SeHo short fic about dragon!Sehun and dragonslayer!Suho in a fairy tale setting. It is "Show me your teeth" by riots: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2452946 . I loved the idea!  
> Also "In the territory of the dragon king" by curledupkitten was a fantastic inspiration for the setting (Jeju Island).  
> And finally, otherscott (please read Magic) who is to blame for my sideship Chen/Lay who doesn't even know about their influence - check out those stories and writers if you want to!
> 
> The best for last:
> 
> I am so very grateful to candlelightandcoffee who is such a great person. She didn't dismiss my intial idea of Sehun as a dragon and Suho as a dragonslayer. And now I have 15.000 words about Agent Suho and Sehun the dragon. Wow!  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart. <3


End file.
